We're Just Friends
by MakorraFangirl123
Summary: Mako and Bolin are two juniors in High School, playing for their chance in the upcoming Probending Tournament. Mako's all focused on winning so he can get a scholarship. But when Bolin introduces him to his attractive, funny, and stubborn friend Korra, a scholarship and his grades start to become the least of Mako's worries. Makorra High School AU. Starts in Book 1. Multi-chapter.
1. Chapter 1: This girl is crazy

A/N: Ah…high school. Welcome to my new multi chapter fan fiction! Will You Still Love Me is longer in the picture for me and I have part 2′s to finish up, plus makorra week and makorra summer project! But I thought this good old fashioned AU would help keep me busy and my brain refreshed, and be a fun awesome thing for you guys to read. I hope you enjoy! - Hayley.

* * *

"Bo! Hey Bo!", Mako shouted from the locker room.

"Yeah?", said the green eyed younger man.

"Has Hasook showed up yet?", he asked.

"Hasook always ditches and comes in smelling like pot Mako. Do you think he'll show up?", Bolin asked in an annoyed tone.

Mako shook his head as he strapped on his gloves.

"If we win this one we'll be in the tournament. I'm not losing that scholarship because he decided to go smoke. Call him.", he commanded.

"I doubt Hasook cares about our scholarship Mako.", his brother commented.

"I doubt he cares about anything at all, but if he doesn't show up report it. I'd rather have him arrested so we can finally have a team member that isn't stoned all the time."

* * *

"Sorry I'm late! I was just-"

"Save it Hasook. Go clean up, you smell like shit.", Mako muttered.

"Geez, hope you can sweeten up for when my friend shows up.", Bolin said as he tied his shoe laces.

"Uh oh. Not another one.", Mako said as he rolled his eyes.

"Come on Mako! Can you please be nice for her? She's-"

"Yeah she's awesome, funny, etc. just like the other ones Bo."

"There's something about her! I just know it!"

"Whatever you say."

"Just…be polite ok?"

Mako went back to putting on his gear while Bolin went to answer the knocking on the door.

"Wow…this is one hell of a view!", a female voice reigned.

"Yeah, heh, you should see the crowd when you're out there bending. It's incredible!", Bolin said to the girl. "Oh, Korra, this is my older brother Mako."

Mako paid no attention to what was behind him.

"Mako…this is Korra. She just transferred here."

Mako finally stood up and turned around to see nothing of what he expected.

This tall, curvy, glowing mocha skinned friend of his brother, had him mesmerized. Her chocolate brown hair was in wolf tails, and her eyes were as blue as-

"Mako say hi!", Bolin hissed.

"Uh…Bolin we have to go play the match.", Mako said, quickly changing the subject.

"Um, I could met him later I guess?", she asked.

"I'm sorry, you know he's just getting into game mode, you know?"

* * *

The match was hard. Mako and Bolin had to recover after Hasook easily fell off in both rounds of the arena. The school's colors light up in the stands from the students and the lights as they cheered from their victory. Mako unsnapped the clasp under his helmet and shook his raven hair back into it's spike. As he looked up into where he and Bolin emerged from, he could see his friend gleaming. He studied her for a bit. Her denim jeans seemed like a typical thing he saw on girls his age these days. Her sky blue tank top did not hide that she was indeed curvy.

 _Don't look at her chest! Don't look at her chest! Don't look-_

"And the Republic City High Fire Ferrets are just one victory away from the Championship Tournament!", the announcer rang.

His brother had gone running back to the girl. The very pretty girl, who he was sure had no interest in him, and that she would be gone in a day at the rate his brother went at. As he walked up to the platform, he paid little attention to her.

"Hey you were great out there! Especially you, Mr. Hat Trick!", the girl complimented.

"Oh you're still here?", he asked in a low voice.

"Oh you're still an asshole?"

Mako tried to conceal the grin on his lips as Bolin laughed and went ohhhhh burn behind him.

"That match was sick! You think you could teach me a few of those moves?", Korra asked.

Mako knew the exact words Bolin would say as he unbuckled his gloves.

"Yeah sure!"

Bingo.

"Just…I'm not sure how my earth bending will work with your water bending. But we'll figure something out."

"Oh no problem. I'm actually an earth bender."

Silence filled the room.

"Oh no I didn't mean-It's just…I figured you…I'm not racist I swear!"

"Mother of god…", Mako sighed.

"No, I'm a waterbender. And a firebender. And an airbender too."

Colin's face went blank while Mako started to mentally facepalm himself.

'You're the avatar…and I'm an idiot.", Mako sighed.

"Both are true.", she giggled.

"No. Way.", Bolin gasped.

"Bo, we have homework and-", Mako reminded him.

"Oh come on Mako! Just two moves! It'll be fun!", he encouraged.

Mako glanced over at Korra who had a small pout forming on her mouth. If he weren't so tired he might say the gesture was adorable on her.

"Fine."

* * *

"You see, it's all in the technique.", Bolin said as he bent some earth disks at the net. "Just stay on your toes."

"Ok, let me try it again."

Korra bent the disks as if she had been practicing as long as they have.

"WOW!", Bolin cheered. "You're a natural!"

"Not bad.", Mako scoffed as he erased a math problem on his scratch paper.

"What's it take to impress this guy?", she asked Bolin.

Mako glanced back up at her.

"What? I said not bad."

Korra's almost adorable pout came back out to play.

"You know what, it's getting late. I'm gonna hit the hay.", he said as he packed up his books. "Seeya upstairs bro."

"Upstairs?", Korra asked. "You guys live here?"

"Yeah, in the attic! It's awesome! We have a great view, there's lots of room, and we have the best wifi signal!"

"Yeah but…you live in the school?"

"Long story."

* * *

The week went on. Bolin invited Mako to eat Lunch with him and Korra every day, but Mako would always say maybe some other time, and he would head off to the gym and practice with the worn out old punching bags and dummies for a good hour. Then he had PE. He would practice more. Then after school was practice time again. He had a mental schedule to all of this. Bolin never understood it but Mako was always the worker so to speak. And when Mako was in the runnings for a scholarship, he practiced even more. But when Hasook didn't show up for the match that could be the ticket to the scholarship, Mako felt all his practicing went to waste.

"Why did I even let him be on our team?!", Mako yelled as he kicked his helmet.

"Bro, should we just forfeit?", Bolin asked as he slumped on the bench in the booth.

"I don't know", Mako sighed. "Just…try to-"

"Hey Bo! I got the…did you guys lose already?", Korra asked as she walked in the room with the bag of popcorn Bolin asked her to get for him.

"Might as well have.", Bolin muttered.

"Hasook's a no show.", Mako ranted.

"Well that sucks.", Korra said as she dropped the popcorn into Bolin's lap. Her face began to be dreary like the brothers, but soon her face lit up with joy.

"Oh oh! How about I fill his spot?!", she suggested.

"Huh? What?", Mako asked, his head picking up.

"That's a great idea!", Bolin gleamed.

"No way!", Mako interrupted. "She has never been out there! She's never practiced with us!"

"He's got a point.", Bolin remarked. "And it's cheating since you're the Avatar."

"It's not cheating if I only do water bending.", she said with a wink.

Mako groaned as he was sure he'd kiss his chances goodbye tonight either way.

* * *

"Just stay off to sides and try to stay out of the way or on the-you know what, just don't do anything!", Mako whispered to her quickly before the bell rang to start the first round.

"You got it, Team Captain.", Korra said as she adjusted her helmet.

The bell rang, and Mako was about to move forward and do an up cut on the center Earthbender. But they were thrown off the side of the arena with a current of water.

"Whooo! Man overboard!", Korra cheered.

He could hear Bolin muttering _shit_ over and over again under his helmet.

"Foul!", the referee said. "Move back one zone!"

"What? Why?", Korra asked, coming back down from her victory dance.

"You have to knock players over only on the back! Not the sides!", Mako interjected.

"Oh.", Korra said. "Whoops."

Her almost adorable pout would not get her out of this one.

The bell rang again and the teams bent their way at each other. It was one offense after the other. Rock after rock, fire after fire, water after water. And eventually Korra couldn't take it anymore. Bolin shouted Hey once she took the earth disks and used them as a shield against the fire and more earth disks heading her way.

"Did…did that water bender just earth bend?!", the announcer exclaimed.

Mako face palmed himself as Bolin tried not to just jump into the water at the chance given. They were screwed. One more round and Mako could go sulk in the attic or punch his frustrations out on the bags in the gym.

"The Avatar may continue to bend, solely as she only bends water.", the referee told.

The crowd was divided on cheers and boos.

Korra let out a sigh and turned her head to the tall fire bender next to her. She gave him a crooked grin. Mako scowled and walked back to the center of the ring.

"Round 3!"

Korra was giving it all she could. But as each shot of fire and water and earth disk that came her way, she was pushed back. Mako glanced back for a moment to see hr tripping over her own toes. As the small thought of maybe he should cover her, an earth disk hit him in the stomach and he went flying into the pool. He climbed back over onto the platform below as he heard Bolin and Korra put all they had back into it. He cursed under his breath before he turned to see…they were winning?

Korra had come back with some new technique of her own to avoid the attacks coming for her. She and Bolin were pushing the team back and soon the match was theirs.

The school colors went flying throughout the stands. Korra and Bolin high-fived as Mako walked back over from the platform to see them smiling like idiots.

"Korra?", Mako asked.

She smiled up at him while Bolin went to the sides of the rings to interact with his praising fangirls.

"What can I say, you really can alive in that last round.", he complimented.

"Thanks.", he swore he couldn't tell if her cheeks were flushed from the match or what he just said. "I can't take all the credit though. Someone else taught me those moves."

"Well maybe you can teach me a few of them, and I teach you a few back. I owe you, big time.", he offered.

"Sounds like a plan!"

Maybe Bolin's friend wasn't so bad after all.


	2. Chapter 2: The morning is evil!

Since it was getting close to winter, the sun didn't rise til at least seven in the morning. Not at five.

"Jesus christ…", Korra yawned again as she passed the training ball to Bolin.

"How did she even get here?", Mako asked as Bolin passed the ball to him. "Did she sleepwalk here?"

"No, I called her at four. I knew she would fall back asleep and then get up and then I would have to come drive her here.", Bolin explained.

"Since when do you have a driver's license?", Mako asked.

"Since when don't we break laws anyway? We're technically breaking the law by staying here…"

"Shut up and practice Bo."

"Man somebody didn't get his beauty sleep last night…", Korra commented.

"I never sleep.", Mako said without even giving her a glance.

It was weird to Korra. One moment he's being an ass wipe to her, the next he's thanking and complimenting her. And now he's back at being rude. Night and day practically.

"So…what do you do then?"

"I practice. I train."

"You're all work and no play?"

Mako wasn't in the mood to tell her his life story exactly.

"Um Korra maybe you should-", Bolin interrupted.

"I'm all trying to get a scholarship and no play. Bolin works in the afternoons at the noodle shop around the corner. I practice. If I get the scholarship then I could do nothing but play from all the money we'd be making.", Mako explained as he tossed the ball to Korra.

The ball thudded against Korra's palms as she caught it. She smirked and tossed it back to him harder. He scowled and tossed harder as well back at her.

"You need to loosen up. Sleep in, go out late! Be a dumb kid!", she exclaimed.

"Oh! We should take him to see the turtleducks in the park!", Bolin suggested.

"Um…yeah we could start off small?"

"No!", Mako interjected.

"Hmmm…", she snickered.

Mako's arms crossed and she saw the open window of opportunity. As Mako turned to his brother she tossed the ball right at him. He grunted and turned back to Korra to see her snickering at him, and Bolin giggling right along. Mako picked the ball back up and stared straight at the Avatar.

"I don't need to loosen up, I know it's early and it's hard but if Bolin and I can suck it up then so can you!", Mako shouted. "So deal with it!"

He picked the ball back up and passed it with more force to her. She caught it effortlessly, but a scowl was now on her lips. She could play that way.

"You deal with it!"

She forced the training ball back at him in the crotch and poor Mako was knocked to the ground with him hissing in pain.

"Looks like I'm not having nieces and nephews…", Bolin chuckled.

"You didn't have to worry about that in the first place.", Korra retorted.

* * *

The bell rang as the first period ended, teenagers flooded the hallways as Korra and Bolin left their Algebra 3-4 class.

"Is every teacher here just flat out shitty?", she asked as they strolled to Korra's locker.

"That's the education system here for ya.", he explained. "Lunch will become your favorite subject."

"It already is."

They laughed as Korra turned the knob on her lock. Then Mako walked up next to her and started turning his own.

"Why do you have a locker?", she asked.

"Um…I'm a student here. Kinda signed up for it.", Mako told.

"Yeah, but you live here."

Bolin and Mako immediately shushed her and she gave them a puzzling look.

"What the hell?"

"Nobody's supposed to know we're staying here!", Bolin hissed. "Only Toza the janitor knows! If anybody else finds out we're screwed!"

"I found out! You told me!", she whispered.

"We can trust you though!", Bolin said. Then he saw Mako glare at him. "Well…I trust you at least."

"I trust her!", Mako interjected.

"Uh huh.", Korra said sarcastically. "Let's find out."

She reached over to Mako's still open locker and grabbed the red piece of fabric he was about to reach for.

"What are you doing?", he asked.

She took the red garment to see it was an old red scarf.

"Korra what are you-Korra what the fuck?!"

She took the red scarf and tied it around Mako's eyes.

"Fall backwards.", she commanded. "It's the trust fall test. If you trust me you want try to catch yourself as you fall backwards, and you'll let me catch you. If you trust me then this should be a no-brainer."

"This is ridiculous.", Mako complained.

"Really?", she asked. Then she turned him around, his back facing her. "Then show me how ridiculously easy it is fire boy. Fall backwards."

He sighed. He let all feeling go. As he could feel his body lean back, the familiar minute warning went off on the school speakers.

"Saved by the bell…", Korra commented as she slammed her locker shut. She stormed off towards the East hallway to history.

"Korra I'm sure he didn't-Korra! Korra come on!", Bolin called after her.

Mako quickly untied the scarf from around his eyes and was greeted to his brother's sad face.

"Why can't you be nice to her?", Bolin asked.

"I am being nice!", Mako retorted.

"Yeah and I'm an airbender. You've been acting like a dick all day to her!", Bolin scolded.

"I'm just…I'm tired ok.". Mako exasperated.

"You seriously need to start getting some actual sleep Mako. And you seriously need to start treating her better ok? She is trustworthy."

Mako shook is his head and readjusted his scarf.

"Mom wouldn't want you treating a girl like her-"

"I'm late for history."

Mako walked away from his brother and went down the East hallway, trying to forget the whole conversation.

* * *

"Lee?"

"Here!"

"Thank you…and um Korra?"

"Here sir."

Korra yawned as she glanced at the clock across from her on the wall. 1:30. One more hour until she was free to the world and she could nap as long as she wanted to make up for the lack of rest from the earlier morning.

"Ok…that should be every-oh wait no we have a new one."

The class groaned as Korra stared at the door. To her it seemed like the gateway to heaven. But as she saw the knob turn and Mako and his stupid fucking red scarf come in, it quickly became the gateway to hell.

 _What in the fuck…_

"Sorry, sorry! I got held up in-"

"Save it son.", the teacher said. "And your name is?"

"Mako.", Korra answered for him.

"Well, seems like you already have a friend here Mako.", the teacher acknowledged.

"Um we're not-", Mako tried to answer.

"Maybe you two new kids can make conversation. Your seat is right next to hers."

Korra rolled her eyes as Mako walked towards his new desk.

"Alright. Let's pick up from where we left off yesterday. Now earthbending was originally practiced by the badgermoles…", the teacher talked on.

"It's not that I don't trust you.", Mako whispered.

"We're not talking about this.", Korra hissed back at him.

"I'm sorry I was acting like an asshat ok?"

Korra ignored him and started to take notes.

"Look, I just met you. I don't really know anything about you. You can't expect me to trust you when we only had our first real conversation about ten minutes ago."

"You're the one who said you trust me to be exact here, and I never said you had to. I was only proving my point."

"Well…I want to trust you. I want to know you. You're a part of our team now. And teams won't work at all if there is no trust."

She bit her lip and she finally turned her head to see Mako's apologetic face. His golden eyes looked at her somberly now, instead of angry and tired.

"You saved our asses out there last night. If it weren't for you I'd be going to Narook's with Bo after school begging to be a bust boy. That scholarship is our ticket to a normal life. An actual life."

Korra smirked at the flattery.

"Last night was also the first time you talked to me like a decent person. You said you owed me and you would let me practice with you."

"Yeah. I just…I'm an ass when I don't get enough sleep."

"So you're an ass 24/7?"

Mako chuckled a little too loudly and it caught the teachers attention.

"Anything you want to share with us Mako?"

Korra bit her lip to hold back her giggling. Mako simply stared at the chalkboard to see what exactly they were talking about.

"I think it's amusing how the badgermoles look sir. They're cute."

The class chuckled lightly and the teacher brushed Mako off and returned to the chalkboard.

"Really smooth.", Korra commented.

"I'm smoother when I play, trust me."

"We'll see if we can trust each other, Mr. Hat Trick."

Mako smiled and started to catch up on his notes.

"I'm coming to practice with you after school.", she whispered back.

He glanced up to her.

"I thought you were tired."

"Well aren't you?"

"Yeah but-"

"You wanna know me, we'll get to know each other. And maybe I can help you actually get some sleep tonight. Either way, I'm going."

Mako smirked as she erased a word on her paper.

"You're stubborn.", he said.

"Takes one to know one."

"I knew I would like you."

"Don't push it city boy."


	3. Chapter 3: They're equalists

The sound of the bell was like music to Korra's ears as she quickly gathered her things and ran out the door before anyone or Mako could catch up to her. She scurried to her locker to grab one last book she needed. As she struggled with turning her lock knob too quickly, Mako strolled up to her and watched her fumble with it.

"Where's the fire Korra?", he chuckled.

She turned her head to him and stuck her tongue out before she went back to turning her lock.

"The sooner we get out of here the better.", she stated.

"Well you're not exactly getting out of here. We're going to the gym, remember?", he reminded her.

"Well I was gonna get some coffee first. You want some?", she offered.

"Um…I don't drink coffee.", he answered.

She stopped turning the lock. She turned back and gave him a blank stare.

"That explains everything.", she concluded.

"Huh?", he asked.

"That's why you can barely function! You don't drink coffee!"

"It's just a drink, not air. I can live without it."

She shook her head and grabbed his arm, and started dragging him down the hall.

"Where are we going?", he asked.

"Narook's. You're gonna drink coffee like a normal working man."

* * *

She ordered a cup of Mocha and him a hazelnut with sweet cream in it. She didn't know what would be best for him so she got him the sweet stuff.

"Go on, try it!", she encouraged before she sipped her beverage.

He hesitated a little, but then he brought the warm liquid to his lips. He sipped it slowly while she stared at him.

"Well?", she anxiously asked.

"It's…it's a start."

She smirked and sipped her mocha again. But then their table got bumped by a group of tall boys walking by them. The group snickered at them as they left the restaurant.

"The fuck is their problem?", Korra asked as Mako sipped his coffee again.

"Oh, them?", he asked, referencing to the door.

"Yeah. I don't like them.", she stated with a scowl.

"No one does. Don't worry about them.", he told. "They're just a part of this club in school called The Equalists."

"So…they're a cult?"

"I guess you could say that. They're an anti-bender group."

"I guess they're anti-avatar also?"

"Well depends on if they found out if you're here. Doesn't seem like you're getting a lot of attention so far."

"Well…I'm kind of keeping myself a secret."

Mako's gaze shot up to her.

"Why?", he asked, sounding concerned.

"I don't know. Tension doesn't want me caught up in affairs here. He only sends me to school for education and then I go back to Air Temple Island to practice air bending."

"You live on Air Temple Island?!", he asked, all giddy like a child.

She shushed him, reminding him she's a secret.

"We gotta trust each other, right?", she whispered.

* * *

They strolled back into the gym, all filled up with their caffeine. Korra kept explaining all her avatar shenanigans to him on the way.

"So I snuck up her with Naga, and he let me stay to help out around the city, and to learn air bending."

"But doesn't helping out mean you do other things besides go to school, probend, and study air bending?"

"Well…I act when asked basically, for helping wise. I'm still a secret, remember?"

"Well, not anymore, hate to tell you."

"You and Bo won't tell.", she chuckled.

"No, I mean, the school newspaper? The announcer shouting you're the avatar after you earth bent at the last match?"

Korra stopped in her tracks as she ran it all in her brain.

"Fuck…", she sighed. "You're right. No wonder those asswipes bumped our table. They knew who I was."

"I thought it was just because you're on the probending team.", Mako thought out loud.

"That too, maybe.", she said.

He watched her hair swing back and forth behind her head as it was hung up in one of her wolftails. Then he saw the exposed skin on the back of her neck. Her skin was the same shade of mocha, like the coffee she enjoyed not too long ago.

Mako, come on. Be honest, Bo's gonna probably bring her roses tomorrow.

He mentally tried to shush his curious thoughts about her as they walked back to the gym doors. As Mako tried to turn the metal knobs, he realized they were locked out.

"Shit..", he sighed as he searched through his pocket for his key.

"What's the matter?", she asked, crossing her arms as she started to grow impatient.

"I can't find my key. We're gonna have to go back and see if Bo has it."

"Why would he have it?", she asked.

"Sometimes he likes to give his lady friends mine so they can sneak in and find him."

Korra giggled, and he couldn't help but notice that she was indeed laughing at it, and that she didn't say anything about her having the key, or Bolin being on of his lady friends he snuck in most nights.

* * *

They walked back around the corner into Narook's, he saw Narook himself wiping a table down, getting ready to close up.

"Hey Narook, did Bolin clock out?", Mako asked.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah he left about ten minutes ago."

Korra gave Mako a puzzled look, realizing they would have seen him on the way back over here if he was on his way back to the gym.

"Call him.", Korra suggested.

Mako nodded as he took out his phone and dialed his number. As soon as Bolin's voicemail greeting started playing two seconds later, Mako grumbled and slid his phone back into his pocket.

"Should we be worried?", she asked.

"Not yet.", Mako said. "Hey Narook, did Bolin leave with anybody?"

"Yeah, he left with a couple of guys in greenish black jackets."

Mako's eyes widened.

"Now you should be worried.", he said before he thanked Narook and grabbed her arm, leading her out the door.

* * *

"What's the matter?", she asked

"Those fucktards took Bolin somewhere, that's the matter."

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's bust some heads."

"No! Look, they sneak around all the time. They have plenty of hiding spots. throughout the city. If we're gonna find him-"

Korra's attention was then grabbed by some yelling she heard down an alleyway.

"Fucking tell us about the avatar bust boy! Where can we find her?!"

"I-I-I don't know ok?!"

"Quit lying!"

Korra cracked her knuckles before she starting marching off towards the alley.

"What are you doing?!", Mako hissed.

"Saving your brother's ass."

Then she kicked into the ground, bending the earth towards her. She could hear a few boys fall onto the dirt. She smirked as she did it again. Mako light a flame in his palm as he got a good look at what was in front of him. Bolin was being held down on a wall by two taller looking guys, while three others were getting up off the ground.

"Well, looks like we found her after all.", one of them said.

She scowled at the one who spoke. She bent some water in a puddle on the street, and froze him against the wall across from Bolin. Two of them went to fight Mako, but he bent and fought at them. Then he felt one of them press their fingers quickly up his arm.

 _Damn. Chi blocking._

His arm was limp and he hissed in pain. Before Korra could confront the frozen one, she bent her own fire at the other two, and yelled at them to scram. They ran down the street, into the night.

Mako couldn't help but be impressed by her once again. He stared at her in awe for a brief moment before she walked over to approach their own prisoner.

"Who you working for?", she asked the kid sternly.

"Nobody.", he spat.

She glared at him before she held some fire _really_ close to his face.

"Don't make me ask again.", she spat back.

"Fine! Fine!", he said franticly. "Amon! I work for Amon!"

"Well then, you tell Amon you found the Avatar alright. But he also found himself some trouble."

Then she brought the flame even closer to his face.

"If you ever come near me or my friends again,", she said as she brought the flame down to his crotch, "I'm sure you can assume what will happen."

She melted the ice and kicked him to the curb. He ran after his gang down the street as Bolin hugged Mako after being freed from hold.

"You ok?", Mako asked, checking his brother over.

"Ok? I'm great! Korra, that was amazing!", he cheered.

She blushed a little before she made eye contact with Mako.

"You weren't really gonna burn his dick off were you?", he asked.

"Let's hope I don't have to."

Then she came forward and caught them both in a bare hug. Mako couldn't help but feel content as Korra's strong arm wrapped around him, and her cool mocha skin made contact with his. As he and his brother returned the embrace, he could smell something oceanic, and he knew it was her.

She pulled back out of the hug and they all went back to walk towards the school so they could practice.

"Oh Bo, by the way, do you have my gym key?", Mako finally asked.


	4. Chapter 4: How could you not see me?

Practice with Korra went smoother than he thought it would. She listened to his pointers and even though she knocked him over a few times, she would always walk back over and help him up with a smile.

She left around late in the night, or he suspected at least since after practice she and Bolin did some homework and hung out for a few hours. He woke up early like he always did. His routine was to first head down and out to Narook's to get Bolin's well earned two free cups of coffee from his hard work, and Narook's kindness and understanding of their situation. Mako strolled down around the corner to the noodle shop and ordered two cups of the mocha drink Korra had him try yesterday. Instead of Bolin giving it to some random girl by his locker, Mako decided to enjoy it himself.

The espresso scent filled his senses and warmed his hands up as he started to walk back across the school parking lot to the gym to ready himself for his classes. He smiled recalling all the memories of last night of him and his brother laughing along with Korra as they taught her new moves. She was a piece of work alright. Something Mako really wanted to know and understand.

Mako's thoughts were interrupted as he turned his head to see a figure riding it's way in his direction. It was moving too fast for Mako to yell to move and the forces collided. Mako yelled as he was knocked onto the asphalt and his drinks spilled next to him. He mentally cursed as he felt the hot liquid burn his right hand.

"Oh shit! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I didn't see you!", a feminine voice apologized.

Mako struggled to regain his senses and sit up as the rider got off her bike and ran over to his dazed self.

"How could you not see me?!", Mako yelled. "I was just…just…"

Mako's anger disappeared as quickly as it came once he saw just who had hit him. This beautiful woman had taken off her helmet and her long, raven black curls swayed in the wind. Her ivory skin was flushed from the cold air, and her deep red lips were plump and were the color of holly berries he saw on Winter Solstice decorations. If Mako had actually paid attention to the girls around the school, or not that, he'd call her one of the most gorgeous women he'd seen in a very long time.

"Did I hurt you? Shit, I think I cut your leg.", the girl noted as she lowered to his level and examined him with her eyes.

Her words went right through him as he was in awe at this girl in front of him. One moment he's ready to kick the bike to the curb, now he's completely taken aback by this cyclist's beauty.

"Do you need help inside? Here, let me help.", she said as she helped him up off the parking lot.

"I'm fine, thank you.", he said, brushing the dirt off of his clothes.

"Wait…I know you.", she thought out loud.

"You do?", he asked.

"You're…holy crap! You're Mako! From the Fire Ferrets!", she exclaimed.

"Um yeah, that's me.", he chuckled.

"Oh man I'm so embarrassed…", she sighed, as she covered her face.

"It's fine, really.", he assured her.

"Let me make it up to you.", she offered. "How about…dinner at Kwongs? Tonight at seven?"

"Kwongs?", he asked, bewildered. "That's a really fancy place. I don't have the clothes, or the cash for that!"

The girl smirked and patted his shoulder.

"Don't worry about that. I'll care of it. Just say you're with Asami at the front door."

And with that, the girl hopped back on her motorcycle, and rode off through the parking lot to find her spot. Mako only stared as she rode away, a smile not even trying to hide on his lips.

"Mako! You ok? I heard…oh shit.", Bolin said as he ran up next to his brother. "Mako what the hell happened to your hand and leg?"

Mako came back to reality and glanced down at the leg Asami had hit. His pants were ripped and he was bleeding. Then he glanced at his hand to see his pink swollen skin.

"Fuck…", he groaned. "My glove will hurt like a bitch in practice for the next few weeks.

"No it won't! Korra can heal it!", Bolin said.

"It's fine Bolin, I'll just wrap up my hand and leg and put some ice on them. No biggie.", Mako assured him.

"But Korra can-hey where's my coffee?", he asked.

"Under your feet."

* * *

He limped in the hallway all day and he couldn't take a single note with his stupid burned hand. During lunch he had to eat with his still functioning one and Korra watched him scowl as he chewed his pasta.

"Is the cafeteria food _that_ bad?", she asked.

"No, that's not it.", he muttered.

Bolin chuckled as he twirled his own spaghetti and Korra studied Mako over. The only things that could be heard in the gym were the echoes of Bolin's laughter and Mako's grunts.

"What happened to your hand?", she asked.

"Nothing.", Mako groaned after he swallowed.

Korra eyed her water bottle and thought out a plan. She acted like she was about to sip from the bottle by twisting open the cap. But once it was off, Korra placed the bottle down quickly and grabbed at Mako's scalded palm.

"KORRA! FUCKING SHIT! DON'T DO THAT!", he yelped as she tore off and touched his burn. "WHAT THE FUCK?!"

Bolin was only chuckling louder as his brother's cries of pain echoed through the gym. He tried to jerk his hand back but Korra's strong grip was holding him at bay, and making him hurt more.

He hissed through his teeth before he was sure he would kick her away, but then he started to sigh and calm in relief as Korra's cool drinking water glowed and soothed his irritated skin.

"I told you she could heal you!", Bolin reminded him.

Mako glanced at his brother, realizing what he meant. He thought Korra would just patch it up like any other person, but this was way better.

"You're welcome.", she laughed as she focused on the glowing water in his palm.

He sighed and looked down at Korra as she held his hand in hers, making all his pain go away.

"You think you could do that to my leg? I need to walk tonight.", he explained.

"Well I'm sure I could improve it, but I think Bolin should drive you to wherever your little party is at tonight.", Korra told him.

"Who said it was a party?", he asked.

"For your stuck up self, I hope it is one."

* * *

Mako arrived at the fancy restaurant, and sure enough, Asami's name was enough to have a whole team of stylers and designers dress him from head to toe in garments he knew that he would never be able to afford. He was guided to the table where Asami had reserved for them and the two talked on for what seemed like hours. And finally the check arrived at the table.

"Your bill, Miss Sato.", the waiter said.

"Sato? Wait…you're not related to Hiroshi Sato are you? The inventor?", Mako asked.

"Yeah, he's my dad.", she answered.

Mako was in awe again.

"No way!"

Asami chuckled as he absorbed the information.

"What are you doing in a school like RCH? Wouldn't you go to like a really fancy private school or something?", he asked.

"No my parents went there when they were my age. My dad wanted me to have the real high school experience.", she explained.

Mako nodded and looked at the clock on the wall, and realized Bolin would be there any minute to get him.

"I should go.", he said. "It's getting late and my brother needs to sleep."

"Sure you don't want a ride back with me?", she offered.

"Sure you won't hit anyone while I'm in your car?", he chuckled.

* * *

Bolin's patience was wearing thin in the parking lot before Mako finally came back to the car.

"Ok now will you tell me who this chick is?!", Bolin asked, all riled up.

"My dates are none of your business.", Mako stated.

"I tell you about mine all the time!", Bolin whined.

"That's because they're around me all the time! It's a new girl every other week with you! Now I'm keeping this to myself ok? You're just gonna have to get over that.", Mako told him.

"Pfft fine. I'll just ask Korra since I know you'll tell her anyways. Since you're besties now.", Bolin groaned.

"I'm not talking to Korra about this either. And I really doubt she cares about my love life.", Mako commented.

"Whatever.", Bolin sighed as he pulled out of the parking lot and onto the road.

Mako couldn't quite explain it but for some reason he felt a little guilty for not wanting to tell Korra about Asami. Well, like he said, he doubted she would care anyway. But little did Mako know, Korra would be far from intrigued about his situation with Asami. He'd see a whole different side of Korra.

And just as he thought of the girl, Bolin's phone buzzed in the cup holder.

 _New Message: Korra: BOLIN PICK UP YOUR FUCKING PHONE IT'S AN EMERGENCY_

Mako's eyebrow arched at the text and glanced to his brother.

"Have you been talking to Korra tonight?", he asked, concern in his words.

"Yeah but I'm holding back a bit, doing a little of hard to get.", Bolin explained. "Why?"

"Has she called you?", he asked.

"I don't know my phone's been down there all night. I was driving around with the radio on, I couldn't hear anything."

Mako grabbed his phone and read her last messages.

 _Korra: Hey can you come over?_

 _Korra: Bo I think I need your help…_

 _Korra: BOLIN WHY AREN'T YOU ANSWERING_

 _Korra: WHY WON'T YOU AND MAKO PICK UP YOUR FUCKING PHONES?_

 _Korra: BOLIN PICK UP YOUR FUCKING PHONE IT'S AN EMERGENCY_

Mako's eyes widened as he read them, then he reached into his pocket to see his own phone had died.

"Pull over.", Mako commanded.

"Why?", Bolin asked.

"Pull the fuck over!", Mako exclaimed.

"Ok ok! Geez hotman!", Bolin commented.

Mako shoved Bolin's phone in his face once they were parked on the curb of the street. He scrolled through the text messages.

"Oh shit…"

Mako was sure he was about to throw him out the car but he controlled himself. Bolin dialed Korra's number and put it on speaker for them both. It went straight to Korra's voicemail.

"Where was she going after school?", Mako asked, franticly.

"Air Temple Island, but then she said she had to go to meet a Councilmen at City Hall about something.", Bolin told.

"Which Councilmen?", Mako asked.

"Tarlook. He wanted her to join his task force."

Mako thought everything through. He had only one option to get across Yue Bay to Air Temple island to find out something.

"Call Shady Shin."

Colin's eyes grew wide and full of fear.

"Mako…", he gasped. "You promised we were out of their gang."

"Do you wanna help Korra?", he asked.

Bolin nodded quickly.

"Call him."

Bolin dialed the well known number and in no time Shady Shin was speaking to him.

"Well well well… Bolin's all grown up isn't he?", the voice cackled.

Mako took the phone from his brother and talked to the man.

"Shady, it's Mako. I need a favor."


	5. Chapter 5: You forgot one

"I can't believe you actually called Shady.", Bolin thought out loud nervously.

Bolin tried to drive as slowly and calmly as possible to the triple threat's hideout. Mako didn't want to call Shady Shin. But with Korra being in danger, he had no choice.

"Do you have a better idea?", Mako asked.

"Um, see what the actual problem is first?!", Bolin suggested. "It could be nothing!"

"I think we're well past that point!", Mako exclaimed.

Bolin turned left onto the alley where the triple threats all parked their cars. Mako stepped out of the vehicle and saw Shady, leaning against the old building where all the action went down. Shady took the cigarette out of his mouth once he realized it was Mako.

"You got taller fire boy.", Shady chuckled.

"Let's cut to the chase Shady. A friend of mine is in danger, we need back up.", Mako told him.

"Who we dealing with here?", Shady asked.

"Probably equalists.", Mako explained.

Shady hissed and shook his head at Mako. Then he stood up and approached him.

"Sorry Mako. Firebolt Zolt wants us to stay away from those guys. They're serious business."

"So are the triple threats!", Mako reminded him.

"Yeah. But we've already lost three of our best ones to them. I'm not gonna count anymore. You're a smart kid Mako, you'll figure it out.", Shady said.

Mako scowled at the older man before he walked back into the old building.

"First good thing I've heard out of Shady in years!", Bolin praised.

"You got any idea how to get across the bay?", Mako asked.

"Legally, no.", Bolin said.

"Looks like we're breaking the law then."

* * *

Mako and Bolin used to steal motor boats for Shady all the time back in the day. Shady would cut deals on air temple island, and Mako and Bolin would come along. It was like riding a bike. They did it so many times that they could do it with their eyes closed.

Bolin steered the boat across the bay, while Mako searched over the monument for any sign of the water bender. Mako's mind began to swim in worried filled thoughts.

 _What if those equalist douches got to her? Oh man, the one night I actually have a life and don't pay attention to what's going on! If they hurt her, I swear to-_

"Mako! I see her!", Bolin shouted.

Mako returned back to reality and saw Korra being carried out on a stretcher by Air Temple Island Monks.

"Korra!", Mako called up to her.

A bald man turned around and saw the two boys hurrying out of the boat, making their way up to the avatar.

"Is she ok?", Bolin asked.

"What happened?! Who did this?!", Mako asked franticly.

"Woah there.", the older man said. "Are you Korra's new friends?"

"Yes sir.", Mako answered. "I'm Ma-"

"I'm well aware of your names. She talks very much about you two.", the man said. "I'm Tenzin, her airbender trainer."

Mako nodded as the man shook him and his brother's hands. Then his attention was taken by hearing his friend groan while she was being carried to another boat on a stretcher.

"Korra…", Mako gasped.

She had a cut on her cheek, and he saw bruises on her arms.

"She was ambushed.", Tenzin explained.

"She was going to discuss things with me.", a man said.

Mako and Bolin turned to see councilman Tarrlok walking towards them.

"I thought she'd be such an essential towards my task force. I wanted to recruit her but before I arrived, equalists attacked her. I called Tenzin and his monks as soon as I could.", the councilman said.

Mako's eyes narrowed at the man. It made no sense to him.

"Why would you call her out here all by herself in the middle of the night?", Mako asked.

The councilman chuckled a little at him. Bolin gave a confused look to his older brother.

"This is exactly why I did it. To avoid predators like this. But it seems they were one step ahead of us.", Tarrlok explained.

Mako glanced over at Korra, who had also briefly opened her eyes to see the tall firebender. Her arm almost raised in his direction, but her face scrunched up in agony and she lowered it back onto the stretcher. It took Mako every fiber in his being to not go over there and be rude in front of Tenzin and the councilman.

"Don't worry son.", Tenzin said, noticing how he focused on the young girl. "We're gonna take good care of her."

* * *

Bolin and Mako drove along the road back to the school. They were in silence until Mako finally spoke up.

"We're not practicing this week.", he said.

Bolin's eyes widened. "Why?", he asked.

"We're not pushing Korra. She needs to rest.", Mako explained.

"But our first match of the tournament is in two weeks!", Bolin exclaimed.

"I know.", Mako sighed. "But she's more important right now."

* * *

Mako barely got any sleep that night. He stayed up, trying to finish his homework. But every time he got back on track, somehow his mind would travel to worrying about Korra.

Bolin had to drag him out of bed once they had to get up for school.

* * *

"Man, you look like hell.", Bolin commented once he met his brother back at his locker before lunch.

"I feel like it.", Mako muttered.

"I'm gonna grab my food. I'll meet you in the gym.", Bolin said before he strolled off into the cafeteria.

Mako rubbed his eyes before he walked into the gym. He almost did a double take when he saw Korra sitting in the middle of the floor with her own supply of food.

"What the….Korra what the hell are you doing here?!", Mako asked.

Korra's bright blue eyes looked up at him like an innocent child, who realized that they had been caught. But Korra had no idea what she did wrong. Mako would be lying if he said he didn't find it a little adorable.

"I'm…eating?", she said in a confused tone.

"No, what are doing here at school?", he asked.

"Ohhh.", she trailed off. "Well, getting my education."

"But you're injured.", he reminded her.

"I'm well aware.", she chuckled. "I had to come here. I can't miss a day at school because I just have a scratch and a bruise."

Mako shook his head before he sat down next to her.

"You had more than just a scratch and just one bruise from the looks of last night.", he recalled.

He remembered the anger he had towards the councilman when he found out that he was somewhat responsible for the harm that came to Korra. Then how he felt something drop in the pit of his stomach once he and Korra made contact. And how it worsened when she tried to reach out for him but the pain in her arm refused her to do so.

Korra smirked and opened her container of warm potatoes, leftover from the meal awaiting her when she came into the temple's care last night.

"I'm the Avatar. I should be able to handle taking a hit.", Korra gloated. "Besides, I healed my own bruises and scratches."

Mako looked Korra over. She was covering up her arms with a light blue sweatshirt. He noticed in the scoop of her t-shirt, there was still a bruise under her collarbone. He couldn't tell if she still had some on her legs since she was wearing jeans, and covering up her ankles with her tribe boots.

Then Mako returned to her face. She still had her wolf tails up in her hair. She had brushed the left one behind her ear as she continued to eat. That's when Mako saw the healing cut that stuck out from when he saw her last night. He had no idea what came over him, but out of instinct, Mako reached out to Korra's cheek and ran his thumb over the mark.

Korra froze and just gazed over at him. Her blue eyes staring at him in awe, wondering how to take in this gesture of supposed affection.

"You forgot one.", Mako said, almost in a whisper.

Korra liked the feeling of Mako's gloved hand cradling her what she was sure, blushing cheek. Mako hadn't literally or figuratively reached out to her like this at all since the two of them met. He had been mainly focused on training her for the tournament.

Sure, they would share a laugh or two and text each other every now and again late into the night. But Korra hadn't known or seen this side of the young firebender. And she liked it.

Mako had completely forgotten about everything else around them, and all his responsibilities. The texture of Korra's smooth skin against his palm made him feel content.

Korra grinned before she went to grab her water bottle, as Mako suspected to heal the cut completely so it wouldn't scar. His hand still rested on her cheek.

Korra opened her mouth to say something to him, but her attention was grabbed by the gym doors opening, welcoming in a young Bolin and his tray of dumplings. Before Bolin could see the position the two were in, Korra had scooted as quickly away as she could from Mako. Both of their cheeks grew in pigment.

Mako felt relieved his younger brother hadn't seen just exactly what his was doing with the girl he was sure Bolin was pursuing.

"Hey guys! Whatcha doing?", Bolin asked cheerfully.

Mako and Korra just stared at each other from across the floor as Bolin walked in to sit down in between them.

"Guys? You ok?", Bolin asked.

"Yeah…", Korra assured him. "He and I were just discussing…equalist…stuff."

"Yeah. Equalist-wait what?", Mako asked.

"Oh, is this about the rally after school? Yeah it's bullshit.", Bolin said before he bit into a dumpling.

Mako blinked a few times before he and Korra made eye contact again. They hadn't known about the rally.

"What rally?", Korra asked.

"Oh, the equalist kids here are having this rally out in the back of the school. Rumors keep going around that Amon will show up but it's a load of crap. They're just hoping he will so they get recognized.", Bolin explained.

"So…it would have nothing to do with the fact that Korra goes here and they attacked her last night?", Mako asked.

"Come on Mako, even if Amon would show up she'd totally kick his ass.", Bolin said threw his full mouth. "Right Korra?"

"Right…", Korra trailed off.

Mako could tell this rally meant bad news.


	6. Chapter 6: He hasn't mentioned you

"I'm telling you, it's a bad idea!", Mako scolded his brother as Bolin practiced with the Earth disks in the gym.

"Oh come on Mako! This way Korra could show Amon what she's really made of!", Bolin urged.

"In case you've forgotten she got the crap kicked out of her the other night. She needs to heal and recover. You're not dragging her to that stupid rally.", Mako told him.

Bolin pouted and bent an Earth disk across the room. Then they turned and saw Korra walking in through the gym doors. Her training bag over her shoulder, and she was sipping on hot cocoa.

"Well, looks like she's all healed up and well to me!", Bolin cheered as he went over to hug her hello.

"Hey.", Korra greeted to Mako after she left Bolin's embrace.

"Hi…are you sure you're alright to practice?", he asked.

"I'm fine, it's no big deal. Besides, we have a tournament to kick ass in.", Korra winked at him.

"Can we go kick ass at the rally first?!", Bolin asked, excitement not even trying to hide in his words.

"What do you not understand by the word, no?", Mako asked.

"But she's fine! And it'll be fun!", Bolin whined.

"Bo, I have to train. But if you wanna go that's totally up to you.", Korra interjected.

"Are you sure?", Bolin asked, his eyes betting big like a puppy's.

Korra nodded and then looked over at Mako who nodded right back at her.

"Alright. I have my phone in case you need anything.", Bolin said before he grabbed his bag and headed out the door.

"You made a good choice.", Mako finally spoke.

"It wasn't mine.", she said.

"Huh?"

"Tenzin wants me away from that stoner cult party bullshit."

"You really think Amon gets high with all of his supporters?"

"Wouldn't surprise me."

Mako chuckled a while Korra smirked. She liked seeing Mako smile. It was…something appealing.

Mako went and got a punching bag set up for her. Korra strapped on some gloves and as Mako turned around, he saw her pulling her shirt over her head to leave her torso in only a deep navy blue sports bra. He could see every defined muscle on her stomach and her breasts were still a distraction to the young male.

 _Spirits…oh geez Mako get your head out of the gutter._

Korra strolled over as if all was normal but she had never exposed this much of herself to him.

"Aren't you cold?", Mako asked, noting the chilly weather still outside.

"We're training, blood circulation and shit should warm me up.", she responded.

"You don't pay much attention in science class, do you?", he asked.

"Barely. I'm the Avatar, not like I'm gonna go off to college to become a lawyer or something.", she retorted.

"You could do both.", he suggested.

"Nah, too many people would piss me off.", she snickered.

Mako smirked to himself as he stood aside to let Korra begin punching the bag. He looked over her form and he noticed that her mocha skin was now decorated with marks. Little white ones on her hips, pinkish toned ones on her abs, and larger one on her rib that looked like it had been there a while. Then he glanced up to her face to see the mark on her cheek he had touched the other day was almost completely gone. Then as if he was transported back in time to that very moment, he relived the memory in his mind.

He remembered the feeling of her smooth skin against his palm. The very palm she had healed for him after it got burned. And then he remembered he shouldn't be reliving the sweet moment because of the pale beautiful girl who hit him in the parking lot.

Mako began to get frustrated with himself. He tried to come back to reality and focus on Korra's form. But once he did he'd just stand there and admire her body and the sounds and grunts coming from the back of her throat. His mind went back to the gutter. But then his eyes met the marks on her skin again, and it infuriated him. It made his blood boil that someone would dare someone so kind, caring, blunt, abrasive, and-

"Mako?"

His eyes perked up. She had stopped punching the bag and now she was standing right in front of him, gazing up at him with wonder in her blue eyes. This gorgeous girl was now way too close but not close enough at the same time.

"What's wrong?", she asked. "I know something's up with you."

Mako bit his lip and stared at their feet.

"Korra I-"

The gym doors opened and Asami walked in with two cups of cocoa in her hands.

"Hi Sweetie!", she greeted.

Mako smiled and strolled past to Korra to greet his girlfriend. Korra's eyes followed him over to the girl she didn't recognize. She couldn't help but notice this girl was very much attractive. Jealousy already began to fill her mind.

"Hey Asami.", Mako greeted back.

"I brought you some hot chocolate.", Asami said in her sweet voice.

Mako smiled and pecked her briefly on the lips. Then Asami looked over his broad shoulder and noticed Korra behind him, reaching for her bag.

"Oh! You must be Korra!", Asami pointed out.

Mako turned back around and Korra and Asami made eye contact.

"Oh, yeah that's me.", Korra said lowly.

"I'm Asami! Mako's told me so much about you.", Asami said cheerfully.

"Oh! He has now hasn't he?", Korra said cheerfully, but Mako could read her like a book and could sense her annoyance.

 _Uh oh…_

"That's so funny because he hasn't mentioned you _at all_.", Korra retorted, her eyes glaring at him from across the room.

"Really Mako?", Asami asked.

"Well-I-was just-", he stuttered.

"I wished you would have told me you two were practicing. I would have brought her cocoa too!", Asami interjected.

Korra grabbed her own cup and brought it near her lips.

"Thank you, but I have my own.", she responded briefly.

She sipped and then placed the cup back down with her things as Mako and Asami conversed about who knows what. She went back over to the punching bag and picked up where she left off. She punched and punched, but this time all her punches were faster, and harder. She felt the sweat start to creep out in her workout pants and droplets began to fall off her face. Her breathing became louder and heavier. So much that she didn't even hear Asami leave. Or Mako coming over, asking her to stop.

"Korra? You can stop now."

She didn't hear him. The punching continued.

"Korra seriously, you're gonna bruise your knuckles!"

The punching got faster and soon the whole gym was filled with the sounds of the impact of the poor bag.

"Korra stop!"

And with that, Mako did what he thought was best and came up behind her and grabbed her wrists. The punching seized. She felt his strong form behind her. Her back could feel the defined muscles in his stomach, and her arms shook a little as his toned ones made contact with hers. The back of her head almost met his broad shoulder. She felt his breath ghosting over her ear.

"Don't hurt yourself.", he said, in almost a whisper.

And in that moment Korra knew she was beginning to fall for him.

She backed away from his touch briefly and went to grab a jump rope and she started playing with it.

"You wanna tell me why you almost punched that bag half to death?", Mako asked, concern in his words.

"You wanna tell me why you didn't tell me about your girlfriend?", Korra asked back.

He was stumped. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I was going to but things have just gotten in the way.", Mako muttered.

"Oh really?!", Korra exclaimed.

She threw the jump rope down and stared right at him.

"I'm only one of your friends now. You can text me random funny things at 2 AM and train me but you can't even tell me that you have a girlfriend? What pushed that news aside?!", she yelled. "What was more important?!"

"You getting ambushed! That was more important!" he yelled back.

Her eyes widened. Once again they were right up in each other's faces.

"I thought I just annoyed you…", she trailed off.

"That doesn't mean I don't care about you.", he explained. "We're teammates, we look out for each other. I'm allowed to worry about you when you're in danger."

She felt like a fool.

"I-I'm sorry. I'm just a crazy bitch.", Korra muttered as she kicked the jump rope.

"Hey," Mako urged as he gently grabbed her arm. "I'm sorry too, ok?"

Korra smiled up at her friend. Her grin made Mako's heart skip a beat.

"Don't be sorry for caring about me."

He grinned right back. Then his pocket vibrated. He unlocked the screen and read the new message.

"Aw shit…", Mako groaned.

"What?"

"Bolin got stoned and he threw up in the middle of the rally."

"Let's go get the poor baby."


	7. Chapter 7: You kissed me back!

**Author's Note: So won't let me upload the full chapter, I have no clue why but I have to split it into two parts. Sorry for the confusion! But I hope you like the new chapter! - Hayley**

 **Edit: OK HOPEFULLY THIS WORKS IF THE FULL CHAPTER GOES UP THEN YAY OMG I HOPE THIS WORKS**

Mako and Korra had to fight through drunken teenagers and stoners to find poor Bolin. But it didn't take Mako too long because as soon as he heard Bolin beginning to shout random slurs to the crowd. Mako pulled him down before someone could cheer or throw a beer can at him. Korra snickered as Mako dragged him back over.

"Korra!", Bolin greeted, his voice slow and silly from his intoxication.

"Hi Bo.", Korra laughed.

Mako rolled his eyes as he kept his grip on his little brother.

"Let's go home Bo.", Mako urged as they began to walk out of the rally. Korra walked along side them, and then they passed a group of young men who Korra recognized.

"Mako," she spoke. "Isn't that the wolfbats?"

The running probending champions for the past three years. Tahno, a senior, and his two other teammates were chugging some cactus juice, and then Tahno made direct eye contact with her.

"Yeah…", Mako trailed off. "Don't worry about them. Let's just-"

"Mako!", Tahno called as he arose from his seat. "You gonna introduce us to your friend?"

Mako sighed out of annoyance. Bolin was still being dragged along and Mako turned and put on a fake smile for the rival.

"Tahno, nice to see you.", Mako politely greeted.

Korra gave him a dirty look, wondering why his mood had gone almost polar opposite. It didn't seem like him.

"Nice to see you too,", Tahno's musky voice said, then his attention went back to Korra. "But even nicer to see this lovely-"

"Don't even.", Korra blunted stated, cutting him off.

Tahno's smug grin came out to play. Eye starting looking over Korra and Mako strongly began to dislike the look in his eyes. Especially when they locked on her chest. Korra noticed him as well.

"Eyes up here motherfucker.", Korra scoffed, directed him back up to her face.

"Oh, feisty one here."

Korra scowled and lit a fireball in her hand, Mako immediately remembered the consequences of what would happen if she harmed Tahno. He quickly grabbed her hand and with his own bending he put out the flames.

Korra's eyes widened from the sudden feeling of Mako's palm, and how he had put out her attack. Mako smiled up at Tahno, trying to camouflage Korra's intentions.

"Well, we should get going. We'll see you around Tahno.", Mako said as he began to guide his brother and Korra out of the rally.

"I'd surely hope so.", Tahno muttered.

* * *

Korra coughed as they escaped the aroma of pot and alcohol, and entered the gym. The thing that Korra didn't notice until they got back indoors, is that Mako hadn't let go of her hand the entire way back. He kept his grip in her hand as he dragged Bolin along. Korra smiled down at their connected hands, but her admiration was interrupted by Mako stopping so Bolin could vomit again in one of the school trashcans.

Mako had let go of her hand to help his brother get his balance. She missed the feeling already.

"It's cool Bo, spill your guts.", Mako sighed.

"Christ, there's no way I'm going to a rally with him _ever_.", Korra said, her face in disgust at the scene.

"Why do you think I never go?", Mako chuckled.

Korra smiled as Mako turned back around. The smile on his lips were much more real than the fake one he gave Tahno. Then she couldn't take her eyes off of them. the pale pink color drew her in, and his smile was captivating. Then Mako noticed how her eyes had a glimmer in dim lighting of the gym.

"Korra?", Mako asked.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry about Tahno. He's an asswipe and-"

"Mako it's not your fault if someone else is a douchelicker. But why the fuck did you not let me burn his dick off?", Korra whined.

Mako bit his lip and cringed a bit.

"Please don't say that, you make me queasy.", Mako complained.

"Well if that's the case, you can join your brother.", Korra said, referencing back over to Poor Bolin, who was now laying on the ground, snoring.

"Korra, you can't hit another player while the tournament is in session.", Mako explained.

"Why not?"

"Because it's against the rules. We'd get kicked out of the tournament if the officials found out."

"Ok, so I only give him a scratch. No biggy."

"Korra, come on I knew you were gonna give him something permanent."

"Well can you blame me?"

Mako started to remember the way Tahno was eyeing her like she was nothing more than a piece of meat or a toy. It angered him. His eyebrows narrowed and he stared at the ground. Korra's smile went away, as she realized he was acting like he did in the gym just a while ago.

"You know…", Korra said, trying to break the silence. "I'm recovered enough to play in the tournament. I think we really have a chance at kicking the wolfbat's asses this year."

Mako looked up and saw optimism in her face now. He grinned at her, and admired her efforts to make him feel better.

"I think so too.", he assured her.

She grinned back up at him. Then before he knew it the smell of jasmine and the ocean clouded his senses, because Korra came forward and embraced him. Her face barely creeping up over his broad shoulder. He wasn't too sure what to do at first, eventually he brought his hands back around her waist and melted in the feeling.

Before they left she had covered herself up with her blue sweatshirt. It was soft, and he liked trailing his fingers against it, and her waist. Korra had to resist the temptation to hide her face into the crook of his neck. He smelled like woods and cinnamon. Her arms had been wrapped over his broad shoulders and her fingers grazed against the red fabric wrapped around his neck. Mako wished she'd massage the tender muscle under his scarf because he had the feeling her touch could turn him to putty.

They finally parted from their embrace as they became distracted by Bolin attempting to get up, but knocking over the trashcan in his wake.

"Shit!", Mako exclaimed as he scurried over to Bolin.

"Mako? Can we go get ice cream?", Bolin yawned.

"It's winter.", Mako said.

"You want help?", Korra asked.

"Nah I got him, I'll see you tomorrow night, ok?"

"Yeah…no problem. I'm ready to win this fucking thing!"

* * *

Bolin sobered up the next morning and they had their practice. Asami of course came in to say hello to Mako and kiss him too much for Korra's taste. She'd punch a bag extra hard or bend an Earth disk farther than usual whenever they would.

The weekend went by, and the first match crept up on them. It got under Korra's skin when Mako and Asami blew kisses to one another as they were being brought onto the main floor of the arena. It got them off to a bit of a rocky start in the match, but they came out in victory.

Bolin danced and cheered and went off to say hello to the girls that always praised him from the stands. Korra and Mako made their way back to their stand on their side of the arena. They removed their helmets, and Korra was still filled with adrenaline from the match.

"Man, we were really connecting out there!", Mako thought out loud as he started putting his gear back.

Korra just stared at his back for a second. The last few days had taken a toll on her. The way he touched her in practice, the way he grabbed her hand, how they hugged, how they'd share glances in practice, the late night text messages that made them both of them laugh, made her feelings for him grow faster than a weed in an air temple garden.

She was incredibly jealous of what was going on between him and Asami. She wanted Mako, and she wasn't even denying it. Being in the same room with him already got her mind racing, but add that with their interaction and the fact that he wouldn't even bother with a shirt sometimes during their practices made her mind swim straight to a gutter. And that's when her gut finally told her to do something she had been putting off for too long.

"Yeah! You know, I was think that we connect really well outside of the arena too…", she said, a hue of pink creeping up in her cheeks.

"Um, sure.", Mako said awkwardly.

He turned back around to her. It was now or never.

"So, I was thinking we should spend some time together."

"We've been spending lots of time together."

"I mean outside of the gym, and practice, and not dragging Bolin out of stoner parties or trying to escape from equalists and chi-blockers."

Mako had the feeling of what she was hinting at. He'd never admit it, but he wanted that. But he remembered his responsibility to Asami, and how she was sure enough making her very way down from her seat in the box with her father, down to their box below.

He couldn't be that person.

"I don't know…Asami and I are-"

"Look I really like you and I think we were meant for each other!"

She had gotten right up in his face again. He was overwhelmed by her words, but he backed away. Korra, realizing that her gut and jealous drove her to not only possibly put a rift in her friendship with Mako, but she just embarrassed herself by failing to properly admit her feelings for a guy for the first time.

Mako turned back to the lockers, and Korra turned away and covering her face, becoming more and more red by the second.

"Korra…I'm really sorry, but…I just don't feel the same way about you.", Mako said, knowing he was hurting her feelings with every word that came out of his mouth.

"Forget I ever said anything."

And with that she ran right out of the room, her vision beginning to get blurry with tears. As she got into the hallway, she almost ran into Asami.

"Korra! Hi!", Asami greeted.

Korra tried her best to hide her face from the Sato heiress and ran back down to the other lockers to just grab her things and leave.

Asahi's eyes followed hers as Korra ran right past her, mentally noting the tears just beginning to fall down her mocha skin.

Mako was stil in the box, feeling awful about what he had just done to his friend. Then there was a knock at the door. He opened it, to see Asami had arrived.

"Hi.", he greeted.

"Hi,", she greeted back. "Why is Korra crying?"

He felt pain grow in his chest and stomach. He gulped and stepped back to let his girlfriend walk through.

"She's just upset about how she kinda screwed up in the beginning of the match. Her nerves got to her.", Mako explained.

"Oh, well do you wanna go talk to her or something?", Asami asked.

"No, she'll…it's best to let her vent out her anger on her. I don't wanna push her."

"Aw you're so considerate.", Asami cooed.

Mako grinned before his girlfriend approached to kiss him. Just as she cupped his face, Bolin had walked back into the box.

"Woah! Don't mind me, just grabbing my things.", Bolin laughed.

Asami chuckled a little while Mako rolled his eyes at his brother. Then Asami hugged back, resting her head on his shoulder. Mako couldn't help but remember the feeling of how Korra did that a few nights ago.

"Well, don't stay up late you too. I'm gonna get myself a date too!"

Bolin waltzed out of the box, leaving Asami in Mako's arms, and him in his own confused thoughts.

* * *

Bolin approached the other lockers and as soon as he walked in, her heard metal clashing.

"Hello?", he called in.

He walked around a corner and saw Korra punching and kicking an old crappy locker that no one used anymore. He heard her grunting in anger.

"Hey, are you still pissed about the rocky start?", Bolin asked.

Korra spun around, her tears had been replaced by sweat. Bolin stood there, awaiting an answer.

"Yeah…I just…I hate fucking up.", she explained.

"Well, do you wanna go blow it off without damaging property?", Bolin asked.

"You mean, you wanna chill?", Korra asked.

"Yeah, we can go grab some noodles or something."

Korra smiled at her friend. Bolin always knew the right thing to do.

* * *

Korra expected noodles, but not noodles and a whole adventure through the city. Bolin took her all over the place. The park, a giant tower, the bay, and more. It was close to midnight before they got back to the gym.

"Holy shit that was awesome!", Korra cheered as they ran back into the gym.

"I know right! Mako never lets me go out on the town!"

They kept shouting random things at each other , and sure enough the noise woke Mako up.

"What the fuck are you-Korra?", Mako asked, surprised to see her there so late.

The very cause of her problems. Bolin was acting normal, and talking to his brother, but she drowned his words right out. Mako and Korra just stared at each other, but this was different from their glances in practice. Mako's eyes were somber and filled with guilt. Korra's, were filled with anger. She didn't want to look at him. She breathed fire, lighting up the dark gym for a moment, and stormed out. The brothers just stood there, both confused.

"What the hell was that?", Bolin asked.

"You tell me.", Mako said before he turned around to go back up to bed.

* * *

Korra didn't show up for practice the whole following week. She didn't sit with Mako and Bolin at lunch. and when Mako and Korra had History together, she refused to acknowledge him. He tried texting her in class, and at night to get a word or at least something out of her.

 _Mako: Hey! You gonna show up to practice today?_

 _Mako: Is something wrong?_

 _Mako: Why aren't you talking to me?_

 _Mako: Look I really need you at practice today._

 _Mako: If this is about the other night how come we can't talk it out?_

 _Mako: Seriously Korra, you better show up to the match tonight._

She did, but she still refused to communicate with him. She strapped on her gear without even letting him have a look at her face.

"Bro, I don't know how you fucked up but you must have done it real bad.", Bolin said before he left the box.

"Has she told you anything?", Mako asked.

"No, whenever I bring you up she always changes the subject."

Bolin got onto the floor with Mako barely following behind. This whole situation confused him. She told him to forget she ever said anything, and now she won't say anything at all?

The match was awful. One minute in and the three of them were being tossed around on the field like a bunch of rag dolls. And it was the thing that actually made Korra finally speak, or in this case, yell at Mako.

"What the fuck was that?!", she exclaimed.

"You were supposed to defend while I attacked!", Mako scolded.

"I had an opening so I took it!", she yelled.

"Guys! Guys! Calm down, let's get it together and win this match, ok?", Bolin asked, trying to make peace between the two but it didn't end up working. Korra and Mako refused to work together and Bolin had to win the whole thing for them. They went back to their box, scowls on their faces. Mako had been holding up his anger all week, and he had to let it out.

"Are you fucking kidding me?!", he yelled.

"I could ask you the same fucking thing!", Korra argued, throwing her helmet on the ground.

"You have no fucking right to go out there and act like that or to get in my face about this shit!"

"What are you fucking-"

"I'm talking about how you skipped out on practice the whole week all because of a single fucking conversation we had and how it was too awkward for you to be around me! I was fine being around you but you can't be around me?!"

"No! And you know why?!"

"Oh please I'm sure your reasons are nothing but shit you pull out of your own ass!"

"I can't stand to be around you because you're a selfish douchelicker who only cares about this damn scholarship! Not me, not your brother, it's just you and miss Sato princess who's always in on practice anyways kissing you up and distracting you!"

Mako was speechless. Korra was the first person in a long time who had stood up to him. He could only stand there as she yelled her lungs out at him.

"Oh look who's talking! Talking about kissing and shit?! You went on a date with my brother last night I'm sure that shit is pretty distracting!", he argued.

"It wasn't a date, first of all! We were just hanging out! And second of all why the fuck does that even matter to you?!"

There was finally silence. Mako took a step back, but their eyes never left each other. And after a moment, Korra figured out why it bothered him so much.

"Oh my Spirits…you're fucking jealous.", she thought out loud.

Mako wouldn't say it out loud, but he was.

"Jealous? What? Don't be ridiculous."

"Admit it. You like me."

"No! I'm with Asami!"

"Yeah but when you're with her, you're thinking about me aren't you?"

She hit the nail on the head and he knew it.

"Get over yourself!", he scoffed.

"I'm just being honest!"

"YOU'RE CRAZY!"

"YOU'RE A LIAR!"

They had gotten back into each other's faces, and Bolin had just stepped into the box to see the end of the argument.

"Um…guys? Should I come back later?", Bolin asked.

"No, I was just leaving!", Korra muttered as she grabbed her things.

"Good! That's what you're best at isn't it?!", Mako yelled at her.

"Go shove a cactus up your ass Mako!"

The door slammed, and Mako huffed out smoke.

"Bro…what the fuck just happened?", Bolin asked.

Mako threw his own helmet on the ground and banged his head against the wall.

"We had just one bad conversation after the first match and now she thinks I don't give a shit about her! How did she even put that together in her brain?!", Mako vented.

"Well…girls can be crazy sometimes Mako.", Bolin said.

"Yeah well, Asami's never crazy."

"What's that got to do with anything?", Bolin asked, confusion in his words.

Mako had then realized he compared Asami to Korra for no real reason. And as if on cue, Asami walked in. And she did not look happy.

"Mako! What's the matter with you?!", Asami asked him.

"Huh? Me?", he asked.

"I saw you two yelling at each other out there! She's already been upset with this tournament and you're making it harder on her!"

"That's not what-"

"Mako you get out there you go apologize to her!"

"Asami that's not what-"

Then Asami got a look in her eye that was telling Mako that he'd better move his ass or he'd be knocked off into the pool again. He sighed before he grabbed his bag.

"I'll change first, and then I'll go talk to her."

* * *

Mako got out of his gear and started walking around the school in search of Korra. Everyone had gone home from the match so it was dead quiet, and empty. Mako was still upset he was forced to go "apologize" for expressing his frustrations at her, but as he walked on through the cold night, he kept thinking to himself about how everything had unraveled.

He didn't realize why Korra had been so mad the other night. He had hurt her feelings by turning her down, but what made her angry is that Mako was practically lying to her when he said that he didn't feel that way towards her. He wasn't sure if they were meant to be together, but he couldn't fool anyone by saying he didn't feel anything for Korra. So much so, that she might have seen right through him. Which lead her to calling him out earlier about his jealousy. The both of them were jealous of each other and it was almost funny.

Mako felt like a tool for being so clueless as to what would be bothering her. Of course their conversation bothered her! He turned her down when she knew and saw how he acted around her. But he hadn't expected until last week that she could possibly be mutual with the attraction.

It was almost eleven at night before he found her outside. She was sitting out in the campus grounds, where other kids ate lunch in the warmer months. There was a small bungalow, and she was leaning against one of the pillars, staring off into the night. Mako took a deep breath before he approached her.

"Hi.", he said.

She didn't move a muscle, or say anything. But she heard him.

"I'm sorry, I really am."

Still nothing.

"I'm sorry I got angry but I had the right to be, I almost lost my chances for the scholarship tonight."

Silence.

"But that's not at all your fault. Well entirely…but…ok look. I hurt your feelings and I should have thought of that before I started yelling at you but you have to understand Korra, I got worried when you didn't show up. And it wasn't because I was worried about the scholarship. I was worried about you, and our friendship!"

She still refused to speak or turn.

"It's just-sometimes you can be so infuriating! But I-"

"Save your breath.", she finally spoke. "You already made it clear how you feel about me and all this shit."

"No, I haven't."

She still hadn't turned around to face him. Mako wished she would for what he was about to say. It felt wrong, but it's what he had to do.

"What I'm trying to say is…as much as you drive me crazy…I also think you're pretty amazing."

Korra's eyes finally opened, and she turned around to look at the firebender.

"So…you do like me?", she asked.

"Yes! But…"

Her face fell, and so did his.

"I like Asami too, I don't know. Things are complicated."

Then all of a sudden, Korra got that feeling in her gut again. The feeling that took over her senses and emotions and her gave strength and courage from who knows where. As Mako talked on, she eyes his lips again. Under the light of the bungalow, they were pinker than before. And he was right there…all to herself…no one around. She wanted him, and he wanted her.

"I've just been really confused and-"

Korra had pulled the young man down by scarf and gently pressed her lips against his. The warm skin welcoming her as her eyes shut in accord. Mako was shocked at first but as Korra's smooth lips moved against his, his own eyes shut as well and he got lost in the feeling. He cupped her face while her hands snuck up under his scarf and finally caressed his sore neck. He groaned into her mouth in pleasure, and that's when she felt her back hit the stone of the pillar.

The kiss deepened as one of his hands went down to her waist. Her own hand traveled down his neck and down his chest. Even through his trench coat, she could feel the hard muscle in his stomach. Their lips moved tenderly together, leaving behind their problems and worries in the world. Mako liked the taste of strawberry chapstick she had, and Korra had figured out why fire benders were known for being incredible lovers. Because Mako's kissing could make her loyal to him forever.

The two had run out of breath and parted their lips, but just barely. They could only hear each other's breaths. Korra's hands went to cup Mako's face while he leaned his forehead against hers, their eyes shut again, reveling in the feeling of each other. Mako's hands went to her waist, pulling her as close as he could. Korra opened her eyes for one moment, and caught a glance over Mako's shoulder.

"Oh shit…", she whispered.

Mako turned around, to see one of the most heartbreaking sights he'd seen in his life. There he was, sweet Bolin, standing there silently, a bouquet of pink roses in his hands, which were meant for Korra. But the thing that struck both Korra and Mako right in the heart, was when Bolin started to cry.

"Bo it's not what you think!", Mako said to him.

It was too late. Bolin was running off back into the night, he threw his bouquet behind him. Mako became angry, once again.

"Great! Look what you did!", he yelled at Korra.

"You're blaming me?!"

" _You_ kissed me!"

" _You_ kissed _me_ back!"

Mako snarled before he ran off after his brother. Korra just watched him go. Once again, Korra did what her gut told her. And she only made herself embarrassed.


	8. Chapter 8: Girls Seriously

Five days went by before Korra had the courage to even enter the gym. She sat by her locker during lunch, and resisted all the urges to text Bolin and Mako. Part of her felt guilty for hurting Bolin's feelings for she didn't know he was romantically interested in her. And for making Mako upset from all this chaos.

But part of her also felt angry, because Mako had denied his feelings before she made a single move on him. And her spontaneous lip lock with him proved to that he was lying through his teeth. Because he kissed her back, and he didn't just lean into the kiss. His lips took control, he gripped whatever skin or fabric he could find on her, and if that wasn't enough the pillar and the head leaning might have been her favorite part of the whole thing.

She couldn't keep him out of her head, and now she knew she couldn't stay out of his.

The night before the next match, Korra finally decided to blow off some steam when she knew Mako and Bolin wouldn't be in there practicing, and that was at 2 AM. She snuck off the air temple and used her key that Bolin gave her right before all of this happened to let herself into the gym. She figured the two brothers would be asleep.

She turned on only two lights and found the same punching bag that Mako had to hold her back from just a few weeks ago. And that memory alone made her even more worked up because the feeling of wanting Mako's strong hands on her skin and to be wrapped in his warm muscular arms was too much to bare.

She stripped down to her simple workout pants and sports bra, and the punching began. She didn't start off slow, it was like a machine gun from the get go. And eventually the sounds from her throat and the bag began to disappear from her mind and were replaced with memories.

 _"Korra?", Mako asked._

 _She smiled up at him while Bolin went to the sides of the rings to interact with his praising fangirls._

 _"What can I say, you really can alive in that last round.", he complimented._

 _"Thanks.", he swore he couldn't tell if her cheeks were flushed from the match or what he just said. "I can't take all the credit though. Someone else taught me those moves."_

 _"Well maybe you can teach me a few of them, and I teach you a few back. I owe you, big time.", he offered._

 _"Sounds like a plan!"_

She punched harder.

 _"You saved our asses out there last night. If it weren't for you I'd be going to Narook's with Bo after school begging to be a bust boy. That scholarship is our ticket to a normal life. An actual life."_

 _Korra smirked at the flattery._

 _"Last night was also the first time you talked to me like a decent person. You said you owed me and you would let me practice with you."_

 _"Yeah. I just…I'm an ass when I don't get enough sleep."_

 _"So you're an ass 24/7?"_

 _Mako chuckled a little too loudly and it caught the teachers attention._

 _"Anything you want to share with us Mako?"_

 _Korra bit her lip to hold back her giggling. Mako simply stared at the chalkboard to see what exactly they were talking about._

 _"I think it's amusing how the badgermoles look sir. They're cute."_

 _The class chuckled lightly and the teacher brushed Mako off and returned to the chalkboard._

 _"Really smooth.", Korra commented._

 _"I'm smoother when I play, trust me."_

 _"We'll see if we can trust each other, Mr. Hat Trick."_

She almost screamed.

 _"You're stubborn.", he said._

 _"Takes one to know one."_

 _"I knew I would like you."_

 _"Don't push it city boy."_

"You fucking ass.", she muttered as she kicked the bag.

 _Then Mako returned to her face. She still had her wolf tails up in her hair. She had brushed the left one behind her ear as she continued to eat. That's when Mako saw the healing cut that stuck out from when he saw her last night. He had no idea what came over him, but out of instinct, Mako reached out to Korra's cheek and ran his thumb over the mark._

 _Korra froze and just gazed over at him. Her blue eyes staring at him in awe, wondering how to take in this gesture of supposed affection._

 _"You forgot one.", Mako said, almost in a whisper._

"You're such a fucking dick!", she screeched as she breathed fire.

 _Korra scowled and lit a fireball in her hand, Mako immediately remembered the consequences of what would happen if she harmed Tahno. He quickly grabbed her hand and with his own bending he put out the flames._

 _Korra's eyes widened from the sudden feeling of Mako's palm, and how he had put out her attack. Mako smiled up at Tahno, trying to camouflage Korra's intentions._

She started to walk away from the punching bag.

 _"I've just been really confused and-"_

 _Korra had pulled the young man down by scarf and gently pressed her lips against his. The warm skin welcoming her as her eyes shut in accord. Mako was shocked at first but as Korra's smooth lips moved against his, his own eyes shut as well and he got lost in the feeling. He cupped her face while her hands snuck up under his scarf and finally caressed his sore neck. He groaned into her mouth in pleasure, and that's when she felt her back hit the stone of the pillar._

She turned and set a straight up fireball towards the bag. The flames didn't catch onto the material, for it was fire resistant. But she still continued to throw flames it's way. And then she felt someone grab both her arms from behind tightly and stopped her.

Her body and lungs froze, she knew this feeling. His hands, his arms, but instead of being gentle and caring, he gripped onto her with force.

"What the hell are you doing?!", he asked loudly behind her head.

She only became more angry. Instead of giving him an answer she shook him off her and walked to grab her things and leave.

"What? You're just gonna cause a ruckus and not explain your fucking self?!", Mako shouted to her.

"You're the one making a ruckus right now!", she shouted back.

"I'm not the one who snuck in here to burn the whole gym to a crisp while screaming random shit!"

"And I'm not the one who denied having feelings for my best friend!"

That shut the both of them up for a little bit. The two stared at each other from across the floor of the dim lit gym. Mako's face was first soft from the subject of their romantic encounter and then it switched to angry after a second or two.

"I didn't deny anything! I told you I had-"

"Oh let's see, 'Korra, I just don't feel the same way about you.' doesn't ring a bell?!"

He was silent. He turned away from her and ran his hands through his hair.

"That's what I fucking thought. You're a fucking liar and you can't even admit to it!", she scoffed.

"Korra stop!", he pleaded, still not facing her.

"Why? Does the truth hurt Mako? Because I'm sure it can't hurt as much as you hurt me after you blamed hurting Bolin all on me!"

He turned around, tears started to run down his face.

"It is your fault! You're the one who kissed me!", he shouted, pointing his finger at her. "You're the one who came in to our team and made everything so complicated and messed up! You're the one who made me liked the complicated and messed up stuff! You're the one who distracts me all the time in practice because I can't stop staring at you! You're the one who keeps making me almost lose my chances for a scholarship, and I'd actually be ok with it!"

With each statement he shouted at her, he took a step forward, and more tears came from his own eyes, and soon from hers as well.

"You're the one who gets hurt when Amon and his stupid fucking equalists attack you and it drives me fucking insane to think someone even touched you! You're the one I think about whenever I walk into that little coffee shop with Asami! You're the reason I always enjoy that stupid Mocha coffee now because now it tastes fucking great! And I always think of your brown chocolate hair and skin! You….You're the one I'm falling for damn it!"

Korra's fury had left. She felt the droplets roll down her cheeks and she saw Mako huff and sniffle as he tried to collect himself. His tears went to drip down and absorb into his white undershirt, the one she always liked. Especially when he pulled it off during practice.

Mako took the edge of the old undershirt and wiped his nose on it briefly. But the two still locked eyes. Before Korra opened her mouth to speak, she dropped her things beside her.

She took another step forward to him. And as he briefly looked up, he felt her lips collide with his. Her hands cradled his head and her fingers traced along the back of his scalp. He didn't hesitate to accept her kiss and to follow along. Their lips desperate to stay connected, their hands roamed and their nails dug into each other. Korra's arms had wrapped around Mako's neck right before he had picked her up under her backside, and then her legs wrapped around his waist. Her kisses trailed down to his neck while he brought her against another wall. He pressed her against the hard surface and his hardening self against her aching core. As her teeth lightly bit his pale skin, Mako groaned out of pleasure, and it was the best thing she had heard all day.

She quickly returned to his mouth and kissed him briefly before his own lips went to suck and nip at her neck. Her hands ran through his raven black hair and her nails running along the tender part at the bottom of her neck made him squirm in a good way.

He wanted her. There, and now.

"Korra…", he moaned against her throat.

"Floor.", she ordered.

Their lips connected again as he backed them up from the wall, and then he gently laid her down. Then once her legs were untangled from his waist, she used her strength to flip them over so she was straddling him. She pinned his arms above his head and her lips hovered above his.

"You really want me Mako?", she whispered.

He gulped. One of her hands freed his wrists as it slowly slid down to his chest.

"Huh? I didn't catch that.", she said into his ear before she kissed it.

Her finger tips slid over every muscle in his stomach, and they almost touched his hard and aching cock before he finally said something.

"Korra as much as I want this…", he muttered.

Her hand stopped. She rose from his neck. She was almost sitting completely over his erection and he hated himself for being in this situation in the first place but he wasn't sure if he hated himself more for knowing he had to ask her to stop.

She looked down at him while he continued to stare over her body that was glistening in sweat.

"You can't do it can you?", Korra asked, her voice dripping with annoyance.

"I…I have Asami and-"

She cut him off again with another kiss. She didn't even want to hear that name. Her lips moved tenderly against his and then to punish him in a way, she rolled her hips into his. Grinding against the aching muscle between his legs. It took all his might not to grab onto her and to roll his hips back up into her.

Her lips went down back to his neck as she continued to tease him.

"Korra…we can't just…please get off me.", he asked, hating every word he said.

Korra stopped kissing him for a bit, and then she bit down extra hard, being sure to leave a mark of some kind. As much as it hurt, it felt so damn good to the firebender.

She quickly got off him and went to go grab her things. As the door slammed shut he felt like an absolute fool. He ran his hands over his face and hoped he wouldn't spend the rest of the night thinking lust filled things about the Avatar.

 _"Look, I just met you. I don't really know anything about you. You can't expect me to trust you when we only had our first real conversation about ten minutes ago."_

 _"You're the one who said you trust me to be exact here, and I never said you had to. I was only proving my point."_

 _"Well…I want to trust you. I want to know you. You're a part of our team now. And teams won't work at all if there is no trust."_


	9. Chapter 9: I owe you, big time

Mako barely got any sleep that night. He thought maybe it was because he didn't hear Bolin's usual snoring a few feet away from him up in the attic since he had gone to sleep down in Narook's just to avoid him and Korra. Then he thought it was probably a good thing he did because if he walked in on what he and Korra were just doing, this situation would have probably gotten ten times worse.

As he rolled over for most likely the tenth time, he groaned into his pillow. And then he felt the vibration of his phone in his pocket. He pulled it out and read a text that said,

 _Korra: Before you get your dick twisted in a bunch yes I'm coming to the match tomorrow._

He sighed both out of relief and frustration.

 _Mako: I'm not the one twisting my fucking dick._

 _Korra: I'm not the one who probably still has an erection._

 _Mako: I'm not the one who kissed me while I'm dating someone, twice!_

 _Korra: I'm not the one who kissed back!_

 _Korra: And pinned me up against a wall and left a hickey, which I now have to heal to save your stupid ass!_

 _Mako: Don't even think about bringing this up tomorrow. Bo's already upset, he has enough to deal with already. He doesn't need this._

 _Korra: You're lucky I'm even showing up fuckass. Just because you're team captain doesn't mean you can tell me what to do._

 _Mako: Actually that is exactly what I get to do. At least for one more night, after we lose tomorrow you can be a bitch all you want._

 _Korra: Oh I'm a bitch now? Would little Mako agree or is he still thinking about something else?_

 _Mako: Fuck you._

 _Korra: I know, that's what I mean._

 _Mako: Just don't be late for fuck's sake._

Mako fell asleep around 3 A.M. Bolin came in briefly the next morning to shower and get some clean clothes. The two brothers didn't even speak to one another. Once the door to the attic shut behind Bolin, Mako knew today was going to be a dreadfully long day.

He tried to focus in his classes but his mind just kept going back to the gym and Korra almost burning the entire thing to the ground. Then Korra and him shouting awful things at one another, then how Korra seemed to melt under his touch once his lips and hands traveled on her skin.

In the middle of history he felt his pants start to grow tight. While his teacher was talking on, Mako looked to his side to see that Korra had gone as far to ditch their class just to avoid him. She hadn't before when they weren't speaking prior to the events in the gym. They'd just sit there and be silent like they didn't even know each other. But today, her chair was empty.

"Missing your friend Mako?", the teacher asked him, bringing him back to Earth.

"Uh...no sir.", he answered.

"Oh, then why are you dazing off in my class?", the teacher asked, the other students started to laugh quietly.

"Because I'm tired.", Mako retorted.

"Aren't we all. Now quit thinking about girls and pay attention."

Mako rolled his eyes as the teacher went about his business teaching the class. He picked up his phone to check and see if he had any new messages from the Avatar herself. Nothing as usual. Once he locked the screen, he saw himself in the reflection of his phone. But what he noticed on himself that he hadn't noticed getting ready that morning, a nice maroon hickey that was on the left side of his alabaster neck.

"Shit!", he muttered.

Apparently he was loud enough to catch the attention of his teacher again.

"So you're cursing in my class, dazing off, and you're on your phone?", the teacher asked, his tone more stern and annoyed than before.

"Sir please I-"

"You know the drill Mako."

Next thing he knew, he had a written slip up to the principal's office.

Asami just finished touching up her dark lipstick and closed her compact and slipped the two into her backpack. She leaned against the cool metal of Mako's locker while she waited for the firebender. Usually she didn't know exactly when he'd come up to her right after school but she recognized his voice once she heard him muttering curse words as he made his way to his locker.

"Someone's grumpy.", she chuckled a little.

"Beyond, actually.", he retorted.

"Aww, tough day?", she asked as Mako turned the knob of his locker.

"I just- ugh! I cussed in class a little too loudly and my as swipe teacher sent me to the front office to get my ass handed to me by the principal. I'm lucky I can even go out and play tonight.", he ranted.

"Why did you cuss in the middle of class?", Asami asked.

"I...I'm just frustrated.", he sighed.

"With what?", she asked, taking another step forward to her boyfriend.

He bit his lip as he was trying to find his scarf to cover up exactly what was frustrating him. But as he did, he heard another locker open two lockers down from him. Sure enough, the Avatar was grabbing things out of her own locker. She didn't even look at Mako or Asami as she took her water bottle out and closed the metal door.

As Korra started to walk away, Mako's instincts made him leap forward to try and get her to talk to him. His hand wrapped firmly around her wrist to try and pull her back. Korra immediately turned around and grabbed his own wrist and not only twisted it,

"AH! SOZIN'S FUCKING COMET!"

She burned him. Barely, but it stung him enough to let go.

"Don't touch me.", she threatened.

"Korra I-"

"I don't give a flying fuck Mako!", she shouted.

Korra grabbed him by his shirt and pinned him up against the closest locker. She lit a flame in her hand, and got it close to his face. As angry as he was, Mako was close to pissing himself.

"Fucking touch me again and not only will I chop little Mako off but I'll throw you right into the water pit below the Probending field!", she screamed.

He gulped. And as he did he felt Korra's fingers rubbed along the side of his neck, sending chills down his spine, and not in a good way. He couldn't help but realize she had so many sides to her.

When they were just hanging out, Korra would be playful with him. And when she hugged him or saved him or Bolin from getting their asses handed to them, some would say she was protective. When it became clear Korra thought of him more than just a friend, Mako craved the feeling of her skin. He desired to always touch it and for hers to always touch his. He wanted every part of her, and in that moment he wanted her far away from him as fast as possible.

Mako briefly looked over Korra's shoulder to try and find Asami to help him, but he found something far different. Students were crowding around them and staring, whispering, some had their phones out and were recording her.

Students knew the Avatar had been enrolled at their school, however they didn't know who exactly it was.

"Korra," Mako whispered. "I know you wanna cut my balls off but please listen me and put out your fire."

"Why shithead?"

"Because people know people from the watertribe don't bend fire!"

Korra's eyes grew worried. She put her flame out and as she let go of Mako, she turned to see students' eyes and phones all on her, along with random shouts and whistles from the crowd.

"Woo! I told you that was the Probending girl!"

"Bend some earth! I wanna put it on snapchat!"

"You're fucking hot!"

Korra's secret wasn't a secret anymore. She looked at the crowd in horror as they got louder and closer. She turned back to Mako who looked just and frightened as she did.

Before he could say or do anything, she had ran off in the other direction away from all the students and out of the school.

Next thing Mako knew, he was being cornered by more phones and questions. Some students from the school newspaper had made their way to the front of the chaos.

"Mako! Mako! Did you know Korra was the Avatar? How did this affect your team? Why was she angry at you? Are you two dating?"

He had enough.

"Look, everybody! She's the Avatar yeah, but she's still a regular fucking kid and you just scared the shit out of her. So how about you all go back to minding your own damn business and leaving her the fuck alone!"

The crowd went silent. And after a brief moment, they scattered.

Mako sighed as he finally got some personal space. Asami came up to him and rubbed his shoulder.

"I'll take it as your talk with her after the match didn't go so well, huh sweetie?", she asked.

Mako rolled his eyes.

He didn't see Korra for the rest of the day. Bolin and him sat in the booth in complete silence while they waited for her to come get her gear on.

"You said she'd be here.", Bolin groaned, breaking the silence.

Mako didn't respond. He just sighed.

And as he did, he heard the door open. He turned and there she was, all in her gear and ready to go. But she didn't look or speak to any of them.

They were getting creamed. The final round, if they didn't knock all three of the opposing team out of the ring in this round to save their score, the tournament was over for them.

They were going through the motions, and before Mako could see it happen, his little brother had been knocked back in the pool. And once his head turned to try and search for Bolin, so was he. It was all up to Korra now.

As soon as the water slapped against Mako's skin and welcomed in his body into the cool waves, he heard the faint sound of the students in the stands booing and groaning. The announcer saying his name, and then Korra's. As he floated briefly under the surface, he began to let the feeling of defeat settle in. The feeling of the chances for his scholarship, were as good as dead. The possibility of a better life for him and Bolin, go in an instant.

He could be angry, sad, frustrated, as much as he wanted. But he knew in that moment what would actually matter. He couldn't get a better life for him and his brother, but he could repair whatever relationship he had left with him.

Mako swam to the ledge were the elevator took players who had been knocked into the pool back up to the booth. Bolin was about to get on, and then he heard Mako inhale as he reached the surface of the water.

Mako tried to pull himself up but he almost slipped off from his wet elbow brace. But before he could float back down into the water, Bolin gently grabbed his brother's hand, and pulled him up. Mako was surprised, but went along with it.

Once mako was out of the water, he and his brother finally made eye contact for the first time in who know's who long.

"Thanks...", Mako spoke.

"No problem.", Bolin said with a slight grin.

They both walked onto the elevator, and as it began to rise up Bolin said,

"Hey...I'm sorry."

"No, don't be.", Mako told him. "This is all on me. The match, the kiss, everything. I'm sorry I put you through all this shit. And I'm...I'm sorry I couldn't win this tournament for you."

"Bro look, we would have won this tournament together, and we'll lose it together. Fair and square. And Korra's included in that too.", Bolin explained. "Even if she wants to skin you alive."

"How'd you know she was pissed at me?", Mako asked.

"The entire school knows. I'm sure everyone in the stands know too. ", Bolin explained.

"Fuck...", Mako groaned.

"Yeah...um...are we gonna be ok?", Bolin asked.

"Of course we are. We're brothers. We'll get through this."

"Are you and Korra gonna be able to get through this?"

"I don't know. Shit is really deep between me and her."

"Man...girls."

"Seriously."

As they rose up enough to see the field, Mako and Bolin's jaws dropped. The crowd was going nuts as Korra was wiping the other team out with all her might. The bending brothers weren't exactly sure how she was doing it, but even far out in the booth, Mako and Bolin heard Korra shouting,

"NO ONE KNOCKS MY FRIENDS OUT OF THE FUCKING RING ASSLICKERS!"

Bolin was laughing and cheering her on, Mako was smiling the most he had out of that whole month. And sure enough, Korra knocked the last opposing player out back into the pool.

The match was theirs. Mako's chance at the scholarship was still alive.

Once the announcer called their victory, Bolin cheered and attacked his brother with a giant hug. Mako squeezed his back, and over his brother's shoulder he saw Korra first sigh in relief, and then he saw her look back at him. He thought she'd spit in his direction, but she just winked.

Once Korra got back into the booth, Bolin was quick to lift her off the ground and start praising her.

"You are the most badass Avatar in existence! You killed it out there!"

Mako chuckled a little as Bolin set Korra down.

"Thanks, I'm surprised I did it actually.", Korra spoke.

"Don't be.", Mako said. "You always had it in you."

She finally looked at him. She smirked a little.

"I'll let you guys talk.", Bolin said as he left the room, a spring in his step.

"Korra...I-"

"I'm sorry.", she interrupted. "I went over the line, I shouldn't...I shouldn't have kissed you after the match or gone into the gym and kissed you there or just...I did a lot of fucked up shit and I thought since I'd been responsible for a lot of this bullshit the least I could do was not send your chances for your scholarship down the drain."

"I was gonna say...I owe you, big time.", Mako told her. "And please don't feel bad. We both did fucked up things."

"Does...does Asami know any of this?"

"No, I think-"

"Don't tell her. Consider it never happened. We can move on, and you two can be happy. We'll never speak of this again. I promise."

He'd be lying if he said that would be perfect. But he wouldn't argue against it. He wanted to win this match without anymore complications, and without hurting Asami. She had been kind to him and Bolin and Korra. He couldn't bring her pain either.

"That's...that's fine."

"Look...I know I fucked all of this up but-"

"You didn't."

"Well, I'm hoping we can still be friends."

Mako smiled at her, and then he put one of his hands on her shoulders.

"After what you did tonight, saving our butts out there, you've done more than made me still want your friendship. You've made me more grateful than ever before. If you ever need anything, let me know."

"Thanks Mr. Hat Trick."

"All thanks to you, Avatar Korra."

Hello my loves! I'm sorry I've been away from the writing scene. I was finishing up getting my diploma. I hope you're all doing well. More chapters of this story and others are to come! By the way, if you're a fan of Wattpad, this story is on there along with others. My username is makorraforevafangirl. Hope you enjoy!


	10. Chapter 10: Bending the odds

Bolin's knees popped once he bent another Earth disk at Korra, who of course, deflected it with ease. They had been practicing again after school and surprisingly everything between the three of them had almost seemed like nothing happened. The only difference now is that Korra and Mako made absolutely no physical contact whatsoever. Not even the occasional high five. And that was all on Korra's part. She never let him get close enough.

"Hey Bo,", Korra told him. "Tape a picture of Amon's face on the punching bag. Should make my workout more enjoyable."

Bolin laughed as he grabbed a small equalist poster from his bag.

"Where'd you even get that?", Mako asked.

"At the rally a couple weeks ago. Shit the only good thing that came out of that was a couple of drinks and a couple of pretty girls. I didn't even get to see Amon, for all I know that guy's just a circus act. What the fuck can he even do besides 'striving for equality' in the most equal city in the whole world.", Bolin thought out loud.

"You and I both know not everyone here is treated equal.", Mako told him.

"What do you mean?", Korra asked.

"When Bo and I lived on the streets, we were some of the only bender kids. Most of the people who were in the same boat or worse then us were non-benders.", Mako explained.

"Non-benders can't get very many jobs, and if they do they don't get paid very much.", Bolin added.

"Amon's campaign is all about equality and how everyone should be treated well, as you could guess, equally.", Mako finished off.

"Sounds like the guy's been through some shit. But I can see where he's coming from.", Korra retorted. "But not all non bender's are treated like shit."

"Yeah well most of them are.", Mako told her.

"Man, you sound like you're one of them.", Korra laughed.

"It'd make sense for him since-", Bolin started

"Shut up Bo.", Mako scolded.

Korra glared at him.

"What?", Korra asked.

"Nothing.", Mako said, turning around and going back to the weights.

She turned to Bolin who just shrugged his shoulders.

"Would it make sense because your girlfriend's a non bender and she has more money than anyone in this city?", Korra scoffed.

"No, and that's none of your business.", Mako told her.

"Then what the fuck is it?", Korra asked again.

Before Mako could answer, the door opened and Asami walked in. Her long black curls swaying behind her.

"Good morning sweetie!", she greeted. "And good morning to you guys too."

Bolin greeted her back, Korra went back over to the punching bag. Mako put his weight down and kissed his girlfriend hello.

"How's my big champ doing?", she asked.

"We haven't won yet. Don't give us bad ju ju.", Mako laughed.

"Oh I know you will since you guys are always working so hard in here. I mean look at Korra, she's practically murdering that bag.", Asami chuckled.

Mako looked over and saw Korra was firing away at the bag again.

"Have you two...been doing better?", Asami asked.

"Uh...we're getting there.", Mako told her. "But we'll be fine. I'm sure we'll do good at the match tonight."

"That's great!", Asami said before she pecked him on the lips briefly. And as she did, the echo of Korra's fist hitting the bag returned to the gym.

"You good?", Bolin quietly asked.

"Fucking perfect.", Korra muttered.

"How so?"

"I'm fine."

Eventually practice had ended and Asami had left. Korra was packing up her things as Bolin and Mako talked briefly.

"Come on, you have time for at least one session and you know it!", Bolin urged Mako.

"No, I don't. We a fucking championship match this week, I need to put all my focus into training.", Mako retorted.

"You do that every day. And you need help or else you won't pass Calculus. You know that.", Bolin scolded.

"Well who's gonna want to tutor me at 7:30 on a Tuesday night?", Mako asked.

"Uh, what am I? Chopped seal jerky?", Korra told him.

He gave her a confused look.

"Just because I'm the Avatar doesn't mean I'm not a math genius on the side.", Korra explained.

"I don't think-"

"That's a great idea!", Bolin exclaimed.

Bolin dropped Korra and Mako off at the pier to take a boat ride out to Air Temple Island. Although he didn't think this was nessacary, he had to admit, finally visiting Air Temple Island was on his bucket list.

"I'll see you in the morning Bro!", Bolin said to him as he waved goodbye to them on the boat.

Korra chuckled a little as Mako just waved goodbye to him. He turned back to Korra who had made herself comfy on the bottom of the wooden boat.

"You can sit you know,", she laughed a little. "It won't break."

Mako shrugged and joined her on the floor of the boat.

"So...", she started off.

"So...what?", he asked.

"Can I ask you a couple of things?"

He looked a little puzzle at first.

"About...about us?"

"No...well...you. I wanna ask questions about you."

"I've already told you a lot about me."

"Well..there's still more I wanna know."

"Ok, like what?"

"Like why do you and Bolin live on your own in the attic of our high school?"

His eyes widened. He had barely told Korra about his childhood and he knew that question would eventually come, but he still wasn't sure how to answer it.

"I...I can't tell you that." , he stammered.

"Why not? Did your parents kick you out of the house or something?", she asked.

"Korra...just, no. I can't talk to you about that."

Awkward silence returned. He had turned away in the other direct and just looked at the other end of the boat. She sighed as the cool sea breeze from Yue Bay drifted through her wispy hairs in her wolf tails.

"Well...I'll tell you about my parents, and my home if you want.", she offered.

He didn't say anything.

"Well, I was born in the South Pole. My mom and dad met way before I was born. My dad used to live in the Northern tribe actually. But then I came along after they got married and they knew I was the Avatar after I burnt my dinner one night after sneezing some fire onto my roasted fish."

Still nothing from Mako.

"So they called the white Lotus over to my house and sure enough, they knew it was me too. I began training with Master Katara when I was 7. The first thing she taught me was how to bend snow."

She couldn't see him but he had a slight grin on his face, just imagining a tiny version of her being crazy and playing in the cold weather.

"I mastered water bending when I was 10, and then I started Earthbending training and I thought I was gonna be able to travel to the Earth Kingdom but...I learned that I could never leave the South Pole until the White Lotus gave me permission. So whenever I had a new master they had to travel to the South Pole for however long to train me until I had everything down. But because of that I never left home. I was supposed to be a secret to the world...so I wasn't allowed to have friends."

Mako was surprised. He pictured Korra having a luxurious lifestyle since she was the most important person in the world. But she didn't have much of a lifestyle. She was kept away from the world her whole life.

"I only snuck out once. I left the house early on my 14th birthday to go fishing by myself, and I ran into this Polar Bear dog. And at first I thought she'd wipe my ass clean but she actually wanted to play, and before my parents could yell at me once I got home, I showed them my new and at the time, only friend."

Mako wasn't even trying to hide his grin anymore.

"I mean...I like bending...I really like bending. But I just couldn't take being a secret from the whole world anymore. I wanted to be the fucking Avatar! I want to save people, and kick ass, and make shit fly everywhere! And I couldn't do that from this small little fort in the South Pole. And Tenzin couldn't come there anyways to finally help me train in Airbending so...I snuck out."

Mako didn't turn back to her, but he finally asked,

"How did you get here? How could you have possibly traveled across the world on your own without being spotted?"

She giggled a little.

"An Avatar has her ways. Katara helped me sneak onto a ship. Tenzin was pissed at first but he let me stay and I've been training ever since I got here. But he told me I still needed an education so I was supposed to keep my 'identity' a secret here too but...yeah."

The sound of the waves brushing the boat returned between them. Korra sighed as she figured that was the end of their conversation. But she perked up when Mako finally spoke.

"I was born in the slums. I remember when Bo was born he and I shared a room in the small apartment my parents had. My dad worked at the power plant, my mom worked at the phone company. The way I figured out I was a firebender was...well when I was at preschool I set a tree on fire during a game of hide and seek. It was an accident I swear."

Korra chuckled a bit.

"My mom was a little upset but my dad was proud. He taught me a little bit of moves but he only used his bending for his job since lightning benders are really needed at the power plant. They'd always take me and Bo on walks in the park every Wednesday night, because that was when my parents had nights off. I took my first steps in that fucking park, but I got mud all over my shoes."

Korra loved imagining a tiny little Mako waddling around in the park with Bo.

"One night we took a walk, it started to rain so we headed on home. We were taking a short cut through an alley. I was holding my dad's hand and Bo was holding onto my mom's. We had been walking and then some guy tapped my dad's shoulder. He turned around and he punched him. My mom grabbed me and my dad told us to run. My mom picked up Bo and grabbed me by the air and ran off with us around a corner. She put me and Bo behind a garbage can to hide. She told us to stay there until she came back. She ran back to my dad. Bolin started crying because he could hear a bunch of loud noises and I know he hated it. I thought my dad and the guy were just arguing or something. So I got up to help them, ignoring what my mom said and I saw that guy burning them both to death right in front of me. If I didn't run right back to Bo he probably would have seen me. Bolin was still crying and I didn't want us to get caught so I told him to plug his ears and close his eyes until I told him it was over. I did the same thing. A cop found us later, the only thing they could find from my parents that was left...was my dad's scarf."

Korra's jaw had dropped, and little droplets had started to roll down her cheeks. She covered her mouth as Mako continued to speak.

"They tried to put us into Foster Care since all our relatives were dead too. But I knew we would have gotten separated if we did. So me and Bo snuck out and we wandered the streets for a whole night before we came across Shady, who was a part of the Triple Threat Triad. He said he could give us some food and once we were in that place, it was very hard to leave. Bo and I robbed and hustled people from when I was 8, up until I was 16. When Bo was old enough to go back to school I knew I had to get a better life for him. Me and him couldn't grow up being thugs anymore. One day during P.E. our coach noticed we bended differently than the other kid. He asked us if we wanted to Probend. And Bo was more than psyched about it. But I told him there's no way we could afford that. He said he could work something out for us and Bo and I could play for free for one whole season. Shady found out what we were doing and told us we were wasting our gifts. But I knew all me and Bo were doing was wasting them in the Triad. So me and Bo ran out that night. We had no where to go so we started sleeping on campus for a little bit. Our coach found out about it. And at first I thought he'd tell the administration at the school, but he actually told me about how he had an old apartment up in the attic. And as long as we practiced and worked hard, we could stay there as long as we wanted. Bo started working at the coffee shop, I work at the power plant on the weekends, and we had started training for our first tournament and then...and then I met you."

Korra had walked over to the firebender and sat down in front of him. She could see he was fighting tears.

"So that's why you want that scholarship so badly...for Bo.", Korra thought out loud.

"Yeah...I wanted to give him a life my parents couldn't. And I wanted them to be proud of him. And me too I guess."

Korra looked right into his amber eyes, and then down to the red scarf that was around his neck. She knew now even though she had to master airbending, Korra had to make sure that scholarship was going to be his.

Mako's breath hitched when she came forward and their skin made contact for the first time in what felt like centuries.

"I'm going to help you win that fucking tournament, no matter what. I'll cream those fucking wolf bats. I promise.", she told him.

He smirked as his arms wrapped around her waist. The smell of Jasmine from her hair, and the aroma of sea salt filled his nostrils as the wind passed them and the boat by.

"Thank you.", he whispered.

Hey guys! Me and my boyfriend are doing a whole Avatar themed podcast. Check it out here: /thelegendofhayl…


End file.
